Mass Effect: Saga
by raydark182
Summary: The once Great-Commander Shepard gave up his body to synthesis the galaxy, but many don't know that the energy disbursed and slowly began to covert into a new body for Commander Shepard. Which he will need to fight a new group who plans to turn all species back to the way they were.
1. Lost and Found

**Before Reading this, things to know. I had chosen Synthesis Ending for my Shepard, kept Javik alive,let Kaiden die on Virmire, Brought peace between Krogan and Turian and Geth and Quarians. Finally romanced Liara and brought the entire galaxy together in peace, but now they believed Shepard was gone where in fact his return was imminent.**

**Chapter 1**

_Final moments_

Looking back at the being who taken the shape of the boy who he saw die before his eyes, Commander Shepard knew that he wasn't coming back and as he trudged through trying to reach the middle laser he saw the smiling faces of the friends and allies he made gathering troops for the final assault against The Reapers.

Reaching the halfway point, Shepard dropped his gun and ran all the way to the laser when he then dove right into it, and as his physical form was discriminating all he could see was the final faces of Captain Anderson, Thane Krios, and his one true-love Liara T'soni. He closed his eyes and disappeared from the universe.

_Aftermath_

The result of the Synthesis fused Organic and Synthetic together to create a final DNA, the final evolution in sentient life in the galaxy and ended chaos all together. All species that fought in the war helped rebuild each other's planet along with The Reapers, once enemies, now allies in the cause of rebuilding.

After the finishing touches, all species returned to their planet, and along with Quantum Entanglement on each world, were there in black to honor those who fought to give their lives. Captain Steven Hackett was shown on all planets through the Entanglement as he cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

"Three months... Three months have passed since the war of the reapers, and here we are now. No longer separated but together united, and even the ones who we once called enemies." Hackett said looking up at Harbinger and the other reapers that arrived from the other worlds. "We gather on this day to mourn each solider that fought and died to bring us this day, and though they may be gone their memory will not be forgotten, for today I bring to you The Wall of Memory." Hackett pointed at as the sheet was pulled and revealed statues of each species along with names of the deceased.

"Also we are here to mourn the loss of a great man, who did not care whether someone was from another planet, but cared for the individual themselves and to honor him The council, the embassy's and the alliance h earby come together to form The Galactic Community in honor of Commander Jaiden Shepard!" Many across the galaxy applauded as the statue's of Shepard were revealed to be on each world.

In the audience was the Crew of The Normandy who were still feeling the pain of loss from losing their Leader once again, though the ones who were hurting the most were Liara and EDI.

_Normandy Sr-2_

After the Ceremony ended, Liara came back to the Normandy to grab the rest of her equipment, with peace in the galaxy The Shadow Broker was no longer needed to keep an eye on everyone. After grabbing the last of her items, she took the elevator up to Shepard's old room and went in. Everything was how he left it, the fish in the tank being fed by a VI, his Hamster playing in it's cage, and all his models that he purchased through the months still there.

She looked around, knowing that everything of Shepard's was about to be placed in a museum for safe keeping, she sat at his old desk and cried.

After a few seconds she wiped her tears and saw that Shepard left his Tags on his desk before leaving to fight Cerberus, and as she clutched it tight near her heart her omni-tool activated linking with Shepard's computer. Suddenly right there in front of her was Shepard.

"_Liara, if you're reading this then I've died defeating The Reapers, and I know it's hard me leaving you once again after that night, but I don't want you to think I died leaving you alone. I know about our child... In this computer I have everything of my life, I leave this to you and her... No matter what happens to me Liara know that I'll always love_ you.." Shepard saluted at the end of his message as files began popping out in front of her.

Liara was surprised to know that Shepard had prepared something for her even after his death, she smiled and rubbed her stomach, "Well little wing, it looks like your Father will be there for you even after death." She said smiling.

_Akuze_

The barren land of Akuze now became a dense forest covering the entire planet with new creatures including the Thresermaw's acting kind to each other, but some were outside a mountain protecting it from harm.

And in the one of the caves, green light was converting there as it began to merge with other energies giving birth to a body, but not just any body. The body of the twice-dead Commander Shepard.


	2. Return of Commander Shepard

**Chapter 2**

**_Three Years Later, After Reaper Invasion._  
**

_**Akuze**_

Many shuttles arrived on Akuze to visit the memorial of the person who brought eternal peace to the Galaxy, Jaiden Shepard, which Admiral Hackett allowed since many of the Thresher Maws now became more protective of the Memorial than aggressive towards it's visitors. Many of the visitors were not just humans coming, but Asari, Turian, Krogan, Quarian, Geth, Volus, Hanar, Vorcha, Batarian's who've regained their place back into the Galaxy, Rachnni who now have their own Embassy, Drell who managed to regain their home world and were free from the Hanar's servitude, Elcor, Raoil who managed to gain their own embassy, Yahg who were uplifted after their behavior was changed from The Synthesis, Protheans who were brought back by technology which perfectly cloned Javik's DNA resurrecting them, finally one Reaper was stationed on Akuze to watch over the planet.

All brought gifts of offering thanking Shepard for all his sacrifice and effort to bring peace to the world, many children were brought to learn about the Savior of the Citadel, Conqueror of the Collectors, and Peace-maker of The Galaxy.

"Mommy, why was the memorial placed here on Akuze?" A young Asari asked her mother.

"Simple my little Pijak, this planet is marked in history when Shepard's team was sacrificed by the evil Organization formally known as Cerberus, which marked Shepard as his teams only survivor." The Asari's Krogan Father said picking her up and sitting her down on his shoulder.

"I wish Shepard would come back..." She said sadly wanting to meet the hero in person.

**Elsewhere**

Inside the mountain side the energies had gathered and finally fused together to construct a body, but not just any body the body of Commander Jaiden Shepard, who like many of the surviving races, had been infused with the DNA he himself sacrificed to make. He took his first breath waking up, as he coughed and rubbed his eyes everything was an empty blur for him.

"**Shepard." **The Catalyst said as it appeared right in front of Shepard who was still trying to regain his composure.

"What... What happened.." Shepard replied rubbing his head as all that he could feel was the pain side-effect of reconstruction, "**You must regain yourself Shepard****" **It said as the Catalyst touched Shepard's forehead.

In that instant all of Shepard's memories came rushing back to him, His childhood living on ships with his Mother and Father, training at the Alliance Boot-Camp in Macapa, Brazil, His N-7 training and recruitment, serving under Anderson, The fight against Saren, Collector's, and The Reapers. Though the most viewed part of his memory was every moment he spent with Liara T'soni, his true love.

Shepard gasped for air as he dropped to his knees, "Why... why was I brought back?" Shepard asked breathless as he calmed himself down and sat up to look at the AI.

"**Would you rather be passed away?**" It replied.

"No, but after I gave my life up, I had least hoped peace would last." He replied sitting down on a rock in the cave,

"**It is because you were able to return that you are now needed for one final mission, your actions have done as explained but the residual energy left behind has caused the Synthesis to deconstruct allowing chaos to once again rule." **It replied as it changed shape into the the newly constructed DNA, but one cluster was black while the others were all green.

"So what exactly is my job?" Shepard asked.

**"The Chaos has personified, taking root in individuals who saw themselves better there would be conflict than peace, an ideal that their race must be** superior." It replied.

"Cerberus, only this time it's the all members of different species?"

"**Correct**"

"So what I stop them? And how exactly will stopping them fix the Synthesis?" Shepard wondered as he went to the entrance of the cave and saw all the trees with synthetic parts infused with it.

"**Cerberus has done much reaserch regarding this single genome and has plans to create this device that will shot along with the Mass Relays and deconstruct Synthesis permenantly making the original cycle come**** back**." It replied as the AI showed Shepard the device to be similar design to the crucible, but instead it connected behind the Citadel rather than the front.

Shepard thought all of this carefully and realized that he was indeed needed, "Okay so where do we begin?" Shepard asked, but was shocked by the AI and knocked out. The Catalyst made a strange noise as a Thresher Maw came to the entrance of the cave and grabbed Shepard with it's tongue.

Back at the Shepard Memorial, Alliance Solders were escorting many of the civilians back to their shuttles when the ground began to shake as the Thresher Maw sprung up from the ground and laid down on the ground. Oli, The Destroyer-Class Reaper in Charge of protecting Akuze, Landed right next to the Maw.

"**Why have you risen from your home?**" Oli asked the Maw as it roared back communicating with the reapers as it stuck out it's tongue and lowed something to the ground next to the Alliance Soldiers. The Maw unwrapped it's tongue and Shepard then was laid down on the ground.

"It can't be... Radio London and have them send a med-vac immediately... I think this is Commander Shepard..." The Marine said as some of the civilians saw and were shocked to see the resemblance between the man on the ground and the statue of Commander Shepard.

**The Citadel**

Since the Reaper wars, The Citadel was rebuilt and returned back to the Widow Galaxy with new embassy's opened along with a new council made up with the wisest of all species. At the center of this stood one man who led Humanity to it's greatest hour, President Steven Hackett who was the Head of the Council, a role which everyone believed Commander Shepard was perfect for. In Huerta Memorial Hospital, Jaiden Shepard was in one of the newly developed security wards, where people who have been infected by the chaos were brought and attempted to cure, and now Shepard was in there in handcuffs still unconscious.

"Are we sure that this person didn't alter their appearance with their Omni-Gear?" Hackett said as he arrived to the ward with three guards following him.

"Positive Mr. President, we've run ever test developed and it still confirms that this is the real Commander Shepard." One of the doctor's told Hackett as they headed towards Shepard's room.

"Well we don't know for certain, but just to be sure I want you three to stand guard out here while I personally talk with him." Hackett said as they did what they were told, while the doctor followed Hackett inside Shepard's room. Shepard began to stir as he sat up and rubbed his eyes then quickly opened them to find he was wearing energy hand-cuffs.

"Looks like you're finally awake." Hackett said making Shepard look up at both the doctor and Hackett.

"Hackett, is that you? Wow the years have been kind." He replied seeing Hackett still looked the same after three years.

"I could say the same, if you truly are Commander Shepard, if so where have you been all this time?" He asked pulling up a chair sitting next to him.

"Hope you got time, because this might take a while."

_**One Hour Later**_

"Finally I found myself here." Shepard finished saying as Hackett sat there taking in Shepard's tale about how he and Anderson had a stand-off between the Illusive Man then later sacrificed himself to give this new evolution followed by returning back to help stop Cerberus from bringing back The Reaper threat once more.

"I can understand how this must all be too much at a time like this." Shepard said grabbing the cup of water brought in by the Asari Nurse.

"If I were my old-self definitely, but after this evolution as you call it Shepard, well I believe you." Hackett replied touching the cuffs as they disappeared. "How did you do that?" Shepard was shocked to see Hackett unlock his cuffs without keys. "You may have shocked me Shepard, but trust me when I say you're evolution has given us new abilities that we never knew of till Cerberus return." Hackett replied as Shepard got up and changed out of his hospital gown and into some new civilian clothing.

"So what happens now?" Shepard asked.

"Using my authority as High-President of the Council, I can basically reinstate you an ID, go into The Citadel and see how much has changed. Also till this mess blows over, you should wears these shades and I've issued you an apartment at this location. Your Omni-Gear should show you where to find it." Hackett replied pressing some buttons as Shepard's Omni-Tool appeared now with a new style and functions.

"Whoa, this is new."

"As I said your Evolution has given much more than you realize. I need to get back to my office, but I'll contact you with any new information when I have the chance." Hackett said as he extended his hand, "And welcome home Shepard."

"Glad to be back sir." Shepard replied shaking his hands.

**For those who were lost: The Former Council is now The Galactic Alliance, the Omni-Tool fused together with people after Synthesis was activated making the Omni-Gear, Finally Cerberus stands for purity of synthetics from everyone's DNA. **


	3. Galactic Community: Shepard's Departure

**During this time, I will be changing some of the things that have gone in the Mass Effect universe, Ex include: Randall Enzo will join Shepard's team, Gillian Greyson and Nick Donahue are alive and 19 years old working with the Alliance, finally Hendel Mitra was Killed In Action during the Reaper Wars. The council specters became divided into three classes, Normal specters protect the council with their lives, Elite Specters are task-forces that keep the peace on other planets, Finally Master-Specters are the ones like in The Mass Effect games, they do what the council orders them to.**

**Chapter 3**

**Zakara Wards**

The artificial night was changing as the sun shined through most of The Citadel waking up many, including Commander Shepard, who woke up with the light that shined through the window of his temporary apartment. As he stood and yawned stretching and cracking his back, drowsiness swarmed over him, but he knew that today was the day he'd go into the wards to see how much has changed in the three years he disbursed.

He got up and headed to the bathroom, the new technology was incredible as he simply had to put his hand on a scanner in the shower, which indicated what his preferred temperature was, and in one flash the water came out like any normal water Shepard was very used to.

After finishing his shower it scanned its body and produced a gas that instantly dried off all the water left.

"Wow, Technology really has advanced." Shepard said getting out of the shower and putting on some clothes.

He checked his closet and found a similar outfit that EDI got him when he arrived back to the Normandy, an N-7 leather jacket with jeans and boots. Seeing no other clothes on stock he grabbed the gear and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Even the kitchen itself was a technological marvel with many new items that Shepard's never seen.

After a few minutes adjusting to some of the equipment Shepard was now at the kitchen table eating Eggs with bacon, sausage, Hash browns, and a small stack of pancakes, to Jaiden the meal was like a five-star course after being dead for more than three years.

Turning on the TV landed right on a commercial for Barla Von's dealer ship on new environmental friendly cars, but what shocked Shepard wasn't that Barla Von wasn't that he was now doing honest buisness. But the fact he didn't have his environmental suit on and was wearing clothing designed for the Volus.  
Man things have really changed for the better." Shepard replied as he finished his food and left his apartment.

Walking around everything seemed was in perfect order, which made Shepard very happy that he decided on Synthesis for the judgement on the entire galaxy. Quarians were always seen wearing their suits without their masks and accepted by all races. The impact made Shepard smile as he entered a transporter taking him towards the Lower wards.

Exiting he found that the place was cleaned up since his last visit to this place. It was a better community now with much better places and shops that many species had opened to expand their culture for others to see. In all the walking he's done, not one person has recognized Shepard, which in his mind made it easier to blend without drawing unnecessary attention.

Suddenly an instant message appeared right before Shepard's eyes and it came with a holo-recording of Hackett, "_Shepard, The council wishes to see you, come back to the Presidium_" The message spoke as Shepard hailed a cab.

"Where to?" The driver asked as it turned out to be one of the Geth driving.

"Um, the Presidium?" Shepard suggested as the Geth nodded and drove.

**Presidium**

**One hour later**

After an hour of waiting in the lounge, Shepard's Omni-Gear pinged, and Shepard entered. Walking down that walkway reminded Shepard of his first time meeting The Original Council and becoming the First-Human Specter. Now the same walk way leads to a tribunal of allies that he helped make over the years.

His movement halted when he stood on the same spot he stood at almost six years ago. Looking around the councilor's were each in their own area for their own protection. After one minute all councilor's began to appear towards Shepard in Quantum Entanglement platforms. He recognized The Asari, Turian, and Salarian councilor's in front of him. While two other councilor's he recognized instinctively were Quarian councilor Shala'Raan vas Tonbay and Krogan councilor Urdnot Bakara.

"Hello Commander Shepard, it has been too long." Raan said with a smile on her face.

"It has, I am glad to see you have returned." Bakara said smiling as well.

"Very well, now that all the members have arrived we can begin this meeting. As many have read the report, Commander Shepard was found on Akuze and brought back to speak with the new council after his untimely resurrection." Hackett said as many nodded in agreement.

"The reason being that after all you have done for not just humanity, but for all life we find it difficult to believe you have truly returned Commander." The Turian councilor hesitantly replied.

"I understand councilor, and I agree. Even to this moment I do not believe myself that I am truly alive. Though the "how" does not matter. It is the "why", and I explained to Admi... President Hackett my return to the living is to help subdue the chaos that is Cerberus." He said as Hackett called on Avina as she appeared along-side them and showed the Hologram of the New Cerberus with not just humans, but aliens as well.

"Oh come now, are we actually listening to this garbage? As we remember three years ago before the Reaper-invasion that this so-called hero crashed an asteroid into the Alpha relay obliterating the Bahak system killing thousands of my species." The Batarian Councilor replied with anger.

"Grievously, though the Earth-clan did sacrifice lives, he made it possible for all this to happen thanks to his choice aboard the Catalyst. Confidently, we must give this hero the benefit of the doubt." The Elcor councilor said with acknowledged nods by the other's.

"While it is true that your revival is somewhat mysterious, the fact remains that Cerberus has indeed returned, and while it is unclear what they are trying to accomplish, it is for the best to stop them." The Asari councilor replied.

"This is why action has to be considered, because of Shepard's status as hero I move that Shepard be reinstated to help bring down Cerberus once more." The Geth councilor motioned as many looked at him with shock.

"I second the vote."

"As do I."

Many on the council was in shock to hear the trust that they were placing in an old legend who was registered as KIA. Hackett called in a vote and many of the council placed their votes for this motion. "Commander Shepard, because of this phenomenon and the fact your nobel sacrifice is what created this Alliance, the council moves that you will regain your status and sent to find and end Cerberus. With judgement of the stars." Hackett said pounding a gavel.

"In order to have the necessary tools to bring down Cerberus, the peace-ship Normandy SR-2X will be under your command, your military rank has been reinstated, and finally your specter status is now promoted from normal specter to Master-Specter to track down Cerberus with no restraints." Hackett said, "Make us proud N-7 Lieutenant Commander Jaiden Shepard."

Shepard felt the same pride he once did when he was given the status of first human specter.

After the meeting had been adjourned, Shepard left to C-Sec so he could be retrofitted with the newest battle gear needed for this he met up with Commander Bailey.

"Well I'll be, the rumors were true Commander Shepard lives once again." Bailey exclaimed with surprise.

"Good to see you in health Bailey, surprised to find you still look the same last time I saw you." Shepard replied noticing that many people he remembered haven't aged since he went under.

"Me? Considering everything that's happened to you, I got off easy. So what brings you here after all these years?" Bailey asked working on his console.

"Need some new gear for my last mission."

"Well then let's suit you up."

Bailey pressed on his keyboard as the scanner on the console covered all Shepard's body, then beeped when the scan had been completed. Out of nowhere an overlay energy dome surrounded him. In all the confusion nanobots began crawling on him liquefied then solidified all over Shepard's body. The energy dome collapsed into Shepard, and now Shepard was head to toe in a new equipment that looked surprisingly like his old gear, but with newer features.

"Dang, the peace of all species on the council caught me by surprised, but now nanobots that create armor?"

"Well we can all thank you for this gift."

Shepard looked at Bailey with confusion, but ignored his reaction and headed to Docking Bay B24. Exiting out of the elevator his eyes gazed at the Normandy, his vessel used to defeat the reapers, but also the reason for his pain. Seeing that ship reminded him of all the friends he left again with his death. Knowing his rebirth not been told, he had no choice but to step aboard the ship.

**Normandy SR-2X**

**Combat Information Center**

The hatch door opens with Commander Shepard on the other side, he looks at new equipment right in front of him as he walks in. The ship was empty with no on one on board. walking in, he looked and saw that everything was the same as he left it, except for some new gear he was unfamiliar with.

Shepard sighed, "It's been so long since I've been there, and it hasn't changed one bit."

"I wouldn't say that Commander." A familiar voice said as Shepard turned around towards the pilot's door and saw two familiar faces.

"Joker?!... EDI?!"

"In the flesh Commander, well one of us." EDI replied jokingly as Shepard saw her appearance was like Eva's when he faced her for the first time, but what shocked him more was that Joker wasn't slouching or leaning forward at all to put off pressure on his bones. He simply stood at attention.

"Joker, you're not leaning... or struggling... does that mean?"

"Yep Commander, Vrolik Syndrome is now fixed and completely out of my system for more than two years now." Joker said showing off as he did jumping jacks without breaking anything.

"I can tell, it's amazing."

"It is, but what's really amazing is you returning from the dead, and that makes me wanna know.

"Well we got a few hours, might as well tell you both." Shepard said with a smile seeing two of his good friends alive and well.

**One hour later**

"Wow that's intense." Joker replied while drinking a glass of 41 Thessia Red.

"Yeah, I wish I didn't have to do it, but oh well." Shepard replied sadly.

"Do not feel bad Shepard, without the solution I would not have been able to see how wonderful everything really is." EDI smiled putting her hand on his. Shepard looked at it and saw a wedding ring on it.

"Wait a minute, don't tell you two get.."

"Pretty much, Meet EDI Monroe." Joker smiled as EDI nodded with agreement.

"Man. You're gone for three years and everything just changes so much." Shepard sighed as he puts the empty glass into the sink where it was automatically washed and placed back on the shelves.

"Though it is because of you Shepard, many have been fortunate because of your choice. Not just organics but even synthetics have embraced this new-found evolution." EDI said with pride.

Shepard still felt guilty for leaving his friends, family, and everyone to activate something that no one chose to have inside of them. Walking towards the bar, he looked up and saw the three pictures that he took of his crew.

One was him and the original Normandy Crew after Sovereign and the Geth were defeated with their allies of Wrex, Garrus, Tali, Liara, and Ashley who were standing along-side them with Shepard in the middle of the group.

The second picture was the Cerberus crew who deserted their leader along with people who Shepard recruited including Garrus, Tali, Thane, Jack, Kasumi, Zaeed, Samara, Grunt, Miranda, Mordin, Legion and Jacob who were with standing by Commander Shepard who was in hand-cuffs. Shepard remembers that day was when he turned himself to Alliance Brass on Omega.

The last picture was the most painful Shepard had ever seen, it was the last picture he had ever taken before his sacrifice for the galaxy. He remembered how Joker wanted a moment he could remember, so he managed to get the crew on board for a picture. This included Shepard's team of Javik, Liara, Ashley, EDI, Joker himself, Garrus, Tali, James, and Cortez.

All the guilt came swarming back, but stopped when someone's voice echoed over the intercom. "Yo Joker, EDI. You guys not bumping uglies now are you?" The voice said making Joker and EDI blush. Shepard raised his eyebrow at them.

"No Mr. Ezno. We're just having a drink with our new Captain on board." EDI replied with anger as Joker chuckled a bit.

"Oh since I'm the kind-solider I am, better go introduce myself." He replied sarcastically.

"Enzo?"

"Randall Ezno, former Cerberus, who became implanted with Proto-type reaper implants, apparently his only friend on Cerberus, Inali Renata, was taken and force into brutal experiments by someone named The Director." EDI said looking into Enzo's record. "Later while you were still under house arrest, he met up with Anderson and Kahlee Sanders on Earth and told them everything." Joker added.

"Nice, why not tell him when I go to the restroom and eat while you're at it?" Ezno replied as the three saw him along with two other crew-members next to him.

"Randall Ezno I presume?"

"That's me, and very eerie that the the Very late Commander Shepard has once again graced the galaxy with his presence." Ezno replied jokingly as the two shook hands. "Hopefully after this, I'll be living a normal life soon enough, and who are these two?"

The two stood at attention and saluted.

"Biotic's Division Servicemen 2nd class Nick Donahue reporting!"

"Biotic's Division Servicemen 2nd class Gillian Greyson Vas Rannoch reporting!"

"Don't mind them, Alliance brass had their eyes on these two and wanted them to become better with some action. So they entrusted me to train them and teach them as much as I can." Randall said chuckling.

"Biotic's Division?"

"Sir, after you're death President Hackett ordered that no one was to be discriminated ever again. It was then Biotics were given the chance for their own voice to be heard." Nick replied in a solider-like way.

"At ease you two, you're among friends." Shepard said laughing as the two let a huge breath of relief out.

"It was at that moment me and Nick wanted to really make a difference for biotic's everywhere, so we joined the program and were given our first assignment to work here with you Commander Shepard." Gillian said shyly.

"Rannoch? I didn't know humans could be given names by Quarians." Shepard said.

"Well before when my father Paul Greyson was chased by Cerberus and left me on the Flotilla. The Idenna's Captain Ysin'Mal allowed me to stay on her ship and gave me the title Vas Idenna. Afterwords when you brought peace to Rannoch Tali'Zorah met me and gave me the official Quarian Name Rannoch." Gillian said with some regret. "Just wish I knew what happened to that Kai Leng bastard."

Shepard chuckled, "Well would you settle for helping out the guy who personally ended Kai Leng?" He asked which made Gillian smile as she saluted him.

"Alright alright, enough of this mushy stuff. What exactly is the mission, seeing as how Alliance Brass hasn't said much." Randall asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"I think it better that I tell the entire crew, EDI how much longer till everyone is suppose to arrive." Shepard asked.

"In about one more hour Commander." EDI replied.

"Alright so here's the plan. Randall and Nick I want you two to make sure everything is in order from the weapons in the armory to our supplies on everything. EDI, you and Gillian get searching on the Extranet and find me at least ten dossiers we're going to need skilled people at this point to help in the fight with Cerberus. Finally Joker get the ship prepped and ready to go by the time the crew gets here."

"Aye Commander." They all replied and saluted.

Each one left to go follow their orders, leaving Shepard along. He decided that it was time to settle to his old quarters in the Captains Deck.

**Captains Deck**

Entering his room, Shepard saw that almost nothing had changed since his last moment there with Liara. All he saw was an empty desk with all his model ships gone, and an empty fish tank. All the memories came flowing back like a river, his moments here when the reapers were on his mind, when Liara returned to the Normandy, and finally when he first saw this place after agreeing to help Cerberus.

"EDI, do you think I could have done something different to bring peace without the need of sacrificing myself?" Shepard asked sitting down on his desk.

"It is because of your sacrifice that I have been able to truly understand human's. What you did was a blessing, not a curse." EDI replied over the Intercom.

"Maybe, but what about all the friends I made mourn, my parents who had to see their only child be placed on the wall of heroes?"

"Everyone who knew you personally would know why you had done what needed to be done. Myself included. And believe me when I say that having you back is better than seeing your tombstone in my processor every day."

Shepard chuckled a bit, and knew that what happened before couldn't be fixed. Though the future had to be established for everyone, and knew only he could do it.

After an hour, most of the crew members had arrived and were at their stations awaiting their orders from the captain. The elevator pinged as many turned to look. Shepard exited the elevator wearing his old solider uniform with many in awe that they are seeing a legend back in flesh.

Shepard nodded at his crew as he went up to the Galaxy map. "EDI, I need everyone to hear my voice on the ship, are the speakers on."

"One moment, ready."

Shepard took in a deep breath and exhaled. "This is Commander Jaiden Shepard, and yes I have returned. I know the Alliance has ordered me to not reveal how my return was possible, but I don't keep secrets anymore. The Catalyst brought me back after my body was used to create the new DNA everyone has inside of them. I am sorry that many were forced to don the path I chose, but now our final enemy Cerberus threatens to eliminate everything I've worked for by reversing this. I will understand if many hate me, but all I ask is your loyalty for my final mission of my career."

There was a silence that felt like eons, which made Shepard feel worse, until small claps came. More and more claps came until people then began to cheer with joy and pride. Shepard looked all around him and smiled.

"Alright Joker, let's go hunt down Cerberus." Shepard ordered.

"Aye Aye Commander." Joker said with a smile.

The Normandy unhooked from the clamps that were on it, and on the the entire Citadel many were watching this historical moment and cheered for Shepard to do a good job. The Ship turned and flew out of the Citadel as it engaged the Mass Effect fields and jumped into Mass Relay.

**Next Chapter will come when I can post it, hope to read some reviews. **


	4. Priority Earth: James Vega Recruitment

**I will be explaining what has happened to Shepard's crew after his death on the crucible. Also will be introducing some characters from the comic's hopefully everyone will enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

It had been over three days since The Normandy's departure from the Citadel, which was mostly spent drifting trying to figure out New-Cerberus next plan of attack. Shepard was on the War room computer studying the information on Cerberus the council sent over. Shepard started his search at the old Cronus Station to make sure they hadn't restarted the facility, but it turns out that the Alliance had new taken the station.

His train of thought stopped when EDI, Randal, Nick, and Gillian arrived in the war room.

"Good you're all here, EDI have you found the people for the job?" Shepard asked with anticipation.

"After much careful finding and searching we managed to choose these twelve people." EDI replied with Gillian using her Omni-Gear to show them on the conference room table. Shepard's eye widened as the twelve people were all his old friends.

"You two..."

"It was doing Shepard. After realizing the guilt you still feel, it dawned on me we will not survive if it stays with you." EDI said making Shepard mad, but he calmed himself down.

"We need the best at our side, and these guys are it." Nick said.

"Gotta admit, even for me some of these guys are tough." Randal said as well.

Shepard saw that he was at a deadlocked at four to one and knew he had his work cut out for him. Using the Omni-Gear, which was added to his left hand, he motioned the holograms and controlled them with ease.

"Okay, first off Humans, where are we with Ashley Williams?" Shepard asked zooming in on her image.

"Records show that after retiring from military life, she met up with a man named Antonio Rivera and got married. She is currently living on Earth with her husband and new born child."

"Well looks like she's out of the list. What about James Vega?" Shepard asked moving Ashley's photo away.

"Currently off-duty when he went for shore-leave on Earth. After you're death, he officially joined the N-7 program and passed with highest honor's. Currently he had been stationed at the Ninth Platoon at the Multan-Station. Expected to go back on duty by tomorrow." EDI said, which made Shepard think for a bit.

"Let's put him underneath the maybe's, I know Jacob Taylor has his family so what about Miranda Lawson?"

"The cause of the Synthesis rewrote her DNA fixing the complications she had. So after meeting an Alliance Solider named Tyson Ono, they married and have a child developing on an undisclosed location."

Shepard was smiling, knowing that his efforts hadn't gone to waste, and knew they were happy. He shook his head placing the two pictures away.

"Onto our other allies, Zaeed Massani?"

"After your disappearance, he retired to a summer resort off-shore of Hawaii. I recommend not asking why." EDI said making them all laugh.

"Alright how about Kasumi Goto?" Shepard asking pulling her revealed face out.

"Dropped, no one has heard from her since. Recently many claim she has been sighted on Mindoir helping out, or so rumors speculate." EDI said jokingly.

Shepard placed her picture on the no-contact list, he looked at each one of their faces. _Thankfully they won't have to deal with me. In someway I'm glad that their lives have been better off._ He thought in his mind.

"Alright so how about Urdnot Wrex and Grunt?"

"Grunt still runs Aralakh Company and has a child with a female Krogan named Diala. Though he might make a valuable teammate. While Wrex has become the Leader of Tuchanka and kept up his promise not to seek revenge" EDI said. Shepard moved his picture towards the maybes. Looking at the score so far it was five members not joining him to two who would be considered. Shepard's hear sank, but he quickly shook it off and looked at the remaining dossiers.

"Wrex may not be the best choice. Tuchanka isn't exactly a paradise without their leader." Shepard said moving Wrex's picture.

"Commander, it seems to me that they basically did this job for nothing. Just pick some people already." Ezno said making Shepard glare at him.

"I choose who will be added to my team. I choose who will want to join my crew. I will not force someone to be here if they don't want to be." Shepard replied with rage making Randall back off.

"Now then, next up is Jack. Let me guess, she's back at Grissom Academy?" Shepard asked sarcastically.

"Yes, after the war was over she decided to become a permanent instructor for the academy. Though I believe a favor from Kahlee Sanders might allow her to join us." EDI replied.

"I know about her, she was one hard-teacher to be under. No matter what I did, she always found something wrong with something." Nick said groaning at the memories of his past.

Shepard nodded as he moved her photo towards the maybes. Things began to look up for Shepard who was smiling at seeing his old friends after this was over.

The feeling dropped when he saw the one person he had not seen in over three years, Liara T'soni. The room grew quiet. Everyone's attention were focused on Shepard who stared at the picture of Liara for what seemed like an eternity. He took in a deep breath, "What happened after my death?"

"She and Javik left the Normandy to begin her story of Javik's tale "Journeys with a Prothean." It became an instant seller, and became nominated for three awards. Though she did not like the life of an author. And she used the royalties to retire on Thessia." EDI explained.

Shepard became torn at that moment. Knowing fully well that he broke his promise to her and died once again. The last time he did Liara never got over the shock until they defeated the original Shadow Broker. He placed her image in the maybe without saying anything.

"Speaking of which, I had seen a Prothean on the council, how?" Shepard asked.

"With the advances in technology that came with Synthesis, it became theorized that any one species could be cloned perfectly. They tried this theory with Javik's DNA and succeeded. They only used this to return the Batarian's back to their original numbers." EDI replied.

"So what happened with Javik afterwords?"

"He became their Leader, taught them much with the help of Memory shards that scientist were able to find on Ilos. Later he moved to the Chronian Nebula with many of his kinsmen." EDI said. Shepard wished he could see how the once-warrior Javik was, though he knew about his mission and placed the picture in the unable's.

"What about Samara?"

"After the war, The Justicar's was disbanded and are no longer existing. Samara became a Matriarch and joined her government along with her daughter who was cured of her disease."

All Shepard could think of how amazing it was that people who were once powerful allies have become different within only three years. It made Shepard wonder how his mother and father were. He put that thought aside and continued. Only two more were left, two of the oldest friends that he once had besides Wrex, his brother Garrus and his best friend Tali.

"So, what happened to these two?" Shepard asked secretly hoping they might be able to help.

"With Palaven in turmoil, Garrus helped broker peace between the Turian Hierarchy and the separatists. Later on he opened his own training school to teach young Turians how to become the best marksmen." EDI replied making Shepard laugh. _Good Old Garrus _He thought smiling.

"What about Tali?"

"After the war, she turned in her resignation and began work on constructing her home. She later got a job as co-manager on technology repairs including Omni-Gear, ships, and even newer more different based vehicles."

Shepard looked at these two, knowing these two they might be ticked with him, but knew he needed all the help he could get. Finally after much separation he found the group who would help him. Garrus, Tali, Jack, James, and Grunt.

"Well we got our work cut out, but now we got our crew." Shepard said with a smile.

"So what is our plan Commander?" Gillian asked.

"I've studied this New-Cerberus, and whoever their ring leader is has incredible talent for keeping themselves out of the public." Shepard then brought up to the screen an encrypted message sent to him by President Hackett.

"EDI, I want you and Gillian to analyze this and see what you can get out of it. In the meantime Joker head towards the nearest relay, we're heading to earth to pick up James Vega." Shepard replied over the intercom.

"Yes sir." Everyone saluted and left.

Shepard then heard a beeping at the Quantum Entanglement communication hub and rushed over.

He answered the call and there appeared Hackett.

"Mr. President, how may I help you?" Shepard saluted.

"At ease Shepard, as President of the Council any Master-Specter must give a report to me. Thought I might want to start you off on the right foot." Hackett replied smiling.

"Not much sir. We checked the recent places where Cerberus, and no such luck. Though recent through the Alliance channels someone sent me an encrypted message. Origin unknown, but I have EDI and Gillian breaking the codes as we speak."

"Excellent, I also received word that you plan to recruit some former allies for this hunt."

"I plan to try sir."

"Excellent, keep me posted Shepard Hackett out."

As the light came back on, Shepard knew convincing his allies to help in his fight would be even tougher than he realized. Though he was glad to be returning to earth, hoping to see how much it changed.

**Sol System**

The Normandy came right out of the jump, and was flying right pass Neptune.

Shepard became interested at how much greenery was now on the planets. He read the reports of how thanks to the technology created, humans were able to colonize the planets once considered inhabitable. It amazed him and made him wonder what kind of place these planets would be now. Though his attention then became towards Earth, which was much different from before.

The planet was now covered in a unique atmosphere which glowed a green tinted glow. "EDI what is wrong with the planet?"

"Oh that is the helix zone, it is the residual energies left by the Catalyst. Scientist had deduced that it has been an energy supply without the need of any generator or receiver to transfer the energy." EDI replied showing Shepard.

"So Earth's atmosphere is just like a living battery?

"Precisely."

Suddenly out of nowhere Harbinger appeared right before the Normandy, "**Speak your business.**" He replied as EDI transmitted an energy beam to one of his metal tentacles. Harbinger sent a miniature hologram of himself on board the Normandy to scan the entire ship.

"**Welcome to the Sol System Normandy SR-X2.**" Harbinger replied as he turned away allowing the Normandy to enter the atmosphere.

"Harbinger? Wait does every system in this Galaxy have a reaper guarding it?" Shepard asked looking in front of the cockpit.

"Basically, though some have actually made their own home in one of few star systems, but hey they are pretty cool when you get over the size." Joker replied making Shepard chuckle.

The Normandy passed right through the field as the energy made the DNA inside of everyone shine, except for Shepard's. It confused him at first, but his mind refocused on the task at hand: Getting James Vega to come back to the Normandy, and secretly visit some people he needed to see.

"Where to Commander?"

Shepard thought for a moment. He recalls James telling him of how he joined the Alliance due in no small part to his Uncle who helped him escape his father. "EDI, what has he been stationed?"

"Recent updates have Mr. Vega stationed at the San Diego Multan-Station." EDI replied.

"You heard her Joker."

"Aye."

Joker steered through the sky as they arrived at the port where many ships of different race were docked. Shepard was a bit confused, but quickly discarded the thought and stepped out of the Normandy.

"I'll be back by tomorrow, ship is yours till then Joker."

"Aye Commander."

Before leaving Shepard changed into Civilian wear and had gotten sunglasses to disguise himself. After exiting the Normandy he went to customs to gain entrance to San Diego. Surprise came to Shepard as he looked around saw different species on Earth. He walked up to the secretary who asked for his identification.

"Here It's been a while since I've returned to Earth, and I'm confused about why there are so many?" Shepard asked as the woman scanned Shepard's body with her computer.

"After The Reaper wars and Commander Shepard's funeral on Earth, the council officially declared Earth to be one of it's most memorable places and brokered peace between Earth and the Council to allow aliens to come and live here." She replied confirming the ID and handing it back to him.

"Welcome to San Diego and we hope you have a pleasant day."

Shepard smiled and nodded as he grabbed the luggage he had taken with him for the day. Exiting the station he looked around and was happy that there were not just humans anymore, but every single species he had ever met. He looked up at the sky to see Harbinger flying by.

_So much has changed, I wonder how my mother will react._ Shepard thought looking at the file he grabbed from the Alliance database. After spending so much of her time on ships, Hannah Shepard decided to retire back to Earth in San Diego and kept an active lifestyle by becoming a teacher at the local school.

Shepard hailed a cab and decided to book a hotel room before he was going to meet with his mother and find James.

**One Hour Later**

After checking into the Hotel and leaving his luggage there, Shepard took a cab to one of the nearby cities where the Multan-Station was located. After what seemed like hours, Shepard arrived right in front of the gate with two guards standing at attention.

Shepard walked up, but was immediately stopped by a hologram.

"State your business."

"Lieutenant-Commander Jaiden Shepard of the Alliance, requesting permission to enter." Shepard said saluting. The two guards growled and aimed their Avengers at him. "Identification recognized, welcome Commander. Sergeant Matthews will be out here momentarily." At that moment the two guards stood down and went towards him.

"Are you really Commander Jaiden Shepard, Savior of The Citadel, Conqueror of the Collectors..."

"Yes Yes I am, please just call me Shepard." He replied shaking both of the guards.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS GET BACK TO YOUR POST!" A loud yell came out of nowhere making the guards jump as they returned to their post. In the distance Shepard saw a ruff looking guy with an eye-patch on his left eye.

"Commander Shepard, Sergeant Matthews Reeves, welcome to Ninth company Multan-Station." Matthew said saluting.

"Pleasure to be here."

The two men entered the station, which many were standing at attention as they looked shock to see that Shepard had returned. After an hour's tour, Matthew's and Shepard were now sitting at his office.

"Sorry about our sloppiness, if I had known the great legend was back and coming." Matthews said apologizing for how his station was.

"It's fine, considering that this meeting is suppose to be top-secret. The reason I came is because I need one of your men to join my crew." Shepard said taking off his sunglasses. "Of course Commander, Hackett personally called to confirm the transfer, but gave me no name."

"Guess he thought it be better to hear from me. The man I'm looking for is an N-7 graduate named James Vega."

Matthews in one instant heard that name and was getting angry. Suddenly the same AI from the gate appeared handing him a bottle of pills. He quickly ingested one and drank a blue liquid of some kind. "Are you okay?"

"Fine sir, just hearing that name makes my old wound injuries act up." Matthews replied.

"I'm guessing Vega isn't exactly the most liked in this platoon?"

"You can say that. just anything having to do what that boy is nothing but trouble."

Shepard laughed as Matthews scowled at him.

"I'm sorry, anyway I need him in my mission. May I see his report?"

"I'll do you one better, Michelle get in here." Matthews pressed over the intercom. After fives minutes passed, a tanned brunette entered wearing a standard Alliance uniform.

"Michelle, take of Commander Shepard. Get anything he needs, and please tell Lucy to bring me some watermelon." Matthews said as Shepard followed Michelle out of his office.

"Something tells me it's more than just old war injuries." Shepard said chuckling.

"You have no idea, Michelle Reyes. Pleasure to meet you Commander." She replied saluting.

"Likewise, I hope it's not too much trouble. I'm looking for one of your comrades from this station named James Vega." Shepard asked which made Michelle tense up a bit.

"I do know about him. In fact I can personally take you to him if you'd like."

"Awesome, sounds good." Shepard said following Michelle as she punched out for the morning. The two went to her car as they entered and drove off.

"So how well do you know James?" Shepard asked with a smile which made Michelle blush.

"Was it that obvious?" She replied.

"A little, you remind me of my old girlfriend and she acted the same way."

"Well me and James met when he first transferred here. I had heard he was part of your team that fought against the reapers in the last push. Not only that, but we grew up in the same neighborhood when were kids."

Shepard chuckled a bit, "So when did he propose to you?" He said replied jokingly as he had noticed the giant wedding right on her finger.

"It was right around our second year together, but I was more shocked that he did. He doesn't seem like the type who would want to settle down even after everything he's been through." Michelle replied turning on the corner.

"He told you about everything that happened to him? The collector attack too?"

"Yep, but the one thing he never seems to shut up about is the time he spent on the Normandy with you as his teacher. Next to spending time with me, it was the second best time of his life."

"Hahaha, really now?" Shepard laughed realizing that James had to put it as the second best or risk sleeping on the couch for the next few years.

After two hours of driving, it had been 11:00am when they arrived at her apartment. As Shepard got out, he saw Asari and Turians living in the same apartment building as they were attending their gardens. It still amazed Shepard that different aliens could co-exist with humanity without the need of a massive invasion on the galaxy.

He followed Michelle up to her condo with many of the neighbors looking at Shepard with shock.

Finally arriving, she placed her Omni-Gear on the door as it scanned it and recognized her unique bio signature. Entering the Condo Shepard looked around seeing all of the Mexican decor which made Shepard feel like he was in old-timely Mexico.

"_¿estás despierto huevon? _" Michelle said. Which Shepard's Omni-Gear translated into his head as "Are you awake lazy-ass?" making Shepard chuckle a bit.

"Come on cariño, you gotta wake me up this early?" James replied as he entered the bathroom, Shepard's Gear translated that word as sweety.

"Too bad, you got a visitor who needs to see you right now." She said taking off her shoes and heading into the kitchen. "You can sit down if you want to Shepard." Michelle replied. SHepard nodded and sat down on the couch.

"Drink?"

"Just some water would be nice."

"Who came to see me at this time?"

"Why don't you come down and find out?" Michelle said sarcastically as she handed Shepard a tall glass of water with ice.

"Jeez if I didn't love you, I'd swear you were playing jokes on me..." James came down with a muscle shirt and shorts, but stopped mid-conversation looking at his old teacher who he thought was dead.

"Commander.."

"Hey James..."

**Next Chapter: Now James see his old Commander and is in shock. WIll they make up or has too much time passed? Review and get back to me. **


	5. Fond Memories: Shepard's Past

**Chapter 5**

**Sol-System:Earth**

"Commander Shepard..."

"Been sometime N-7 Lieutenant Vega." Shepard replied smiling.

James descended down the stairs as Shepard stood up, the two were now staring at each other face to face. Shepard smile as did James, but the smiles became broken when Shepard received a hard gut-punch by Vega and stumbled to the ground.

"JAMES?!" Michelle yelled.

"It's alright, I deserve that." Shepard coughed out as he held his stomach trying to breathe.

"Huh you deserve much more than that pendejo" James said rubbing his fist as he sat next to Michelle. Shepard did not need his Omni-Gear to translate what that meant. Shepard sat down back on his seat and took a few seconds to get his breath back.

James just glared at him angrily surprising Michelle as she held his hand.

"You want an explanation?" Shepard said looking at James.

"No, I'm just gonna stare at you till my eyes pop out. Of course I want an explanation. You were gone. We found the Illusive man's body with Anderson's, but your body wasn't there. Why?!" James growled, but calmed down when Michelle pulled him back.

Shepard looked at the floor. Then took in a deep breath.

"The Catalyst itself turned out it was an advance AI made centuries ago. It brought me to the inside of the crucible, which no organic ever did, and told me I had to choose one solution to bring peace. I had to sacrifice my body to allow the evolution." Shepard said drinking his water quickly.

There was silence in the room so deep you could cut it with a butter knife. James and Michelle sat there with shock after hearing Shepard's tale, and they didn't know whether to thank him or give him a big hug.

"I...I didn't know. I had figured you left after activating the crucible, because you felt guilty for everyone you made fight in the war."

"That haunts me today, I lost my body and became part of everyone else." Shepard replied as his hands began shaking.

"What was it like? Your body becoming energy?" Michelle asked which made James nudge her with his elbow.

"It was strange. It felt like the entire weight of the world was suddenly lifted from my shoulders. Like all of my problems and struggles within myself just ripped away. I hate how I say it, but that's how it felt."

James looked at his mentor, everything that made Commander Shepard was with him even after his death. "Well I'm glad your back among the living Loco." James chuckled making Shepard laugh a bit.

"Well now that we're somewhat friends, I have to ask you for a favor James. the New-Cerberus has plans to reverse the Synthesis I made, and if that happens the reaper's original solution returns and everyone dies." Shepard replied with a serious look on his face.

"So how does that involve me?"

"They got powerful soldiers and now I need someone like that on my team. What do you say Vega ready to come back to the Normandy for one last run?" Shepard asked standing up and extending his hand for a shake.

James was surprised to hear Shepard ask for his help after three years. He looked at Michelle who had the look of shock when she heard what he should do. Michelle smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Alright Loco you and me on one last run." James replied as he shook Shepard's hand.

"Alright, the transfer file's are at the Multan-station. Once you got everything signed. Head to the Normandy docked at Kilo dock."

"What about you Commander, aren't you heading back to the Normandy?"

"Not yet, I got some other business to take care of." Shepard said shaking Jame's hand and giving Michelle a hug before leaving the Condo. After a few minutes waiting outside Shepard entered a cab and told the drive to head to San Francisco.

**San ****Francisco**

**30 minutes later**

"That'll be 600 credits." The driver said as Shepard placed his Omni-Gear on the screen and stepped out. The cheap prices on cabs didn't shock him. What shocked him was that he got to San Francisco in 30 minutes and it was only 11:35am. He shook his head and remembered why he came to San Francisco in the first place.

Before landing on Earth, Shepard was searching through Alliance files and found reference to his mother Hannah Shepard, who after the Reaper wars retired to Earth with her husband Adrian Shepard, former Alliance Navy. He knew nothing said would ever fix the fact Shepard died and his parents had to mourn their only child dead.

He shook his head and knew that his parents needed to see their baby boy back in action and trying to save them all.

After a while of walking down through five different streets, he finally arrived at a newly built house that had been finished over three days ago according to the file. He saw the Alliance symbol on the door along with a flag on the entrance. He knew what that meant for military families. Hs eyes began to water a bit, but he quickly rubbed them off and took in a deep breath.

Shepard nervously knocked on the door.

"I'm coming Linda, sorry for asking you hear all of a sudden I had made some cupcakes and thought you might..." Hannah Shepard was saying, but stopped when she opened the door and saw a face she could never forget.

"Jaiden..."

"Hi mom, been sometime hasn't it?" Shepard said jokingly, but stopped when he saw the terror on his mom's face. Shepard looked down and couldn't see his mom eye to eye, but became surprised when she hugged him tightly.

"My little boy, your alive." Hannah replied sobbing like crazy as tears poured down her face.

All Shepard could do at this point was to hug back and comfort her. "I'm sorry for everything." Shepard said as she looked into his eyes and saw the guilt he felt.

"Come on in." She replied grabbing his hand and guiding him into the living room.

Shepard then became amazed at how much the house looked like an Alliance Vessel corridor, there were many screens on the kitchen. Most of the doors were steel sliders, and finally everything was digital except for the furniture and photos of Shepard's family. "Guess even retired, you can't take the ship out of the Shepard." Jaiden said laughing.

"Yes, you're father always had a way with words... I just wish he could have been here to see you.." Hannah said as tears came pouring down her face once again. Shepard looked at her with shock. His hero, the person who he loved as much as his mother, and the one who helped him realize his dream was dead. Unknowingly Jaiden's eyes were dropping tears, but he wasn't sobbing.

"When?"

"Over a year ago. It's something that made me wish I was back with the Alliance."

"What happened?" Jaiden asked putting his hands on Hannah's shoulders.

Hannah took in a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "It was a late morning and your Father had left to his job at the construction site. On the way there he saw these New-Cerberus terrorists arming charges at the children's hospital. Being the hero he is, he interfered and wound up getting shot, but not before he defusing the bomb saving hundreds." Hannah said making Jaiden furious, but he hid it well.

"Haha, well even though he's gone. He was the type of man who wanted to keep people safe." Jaiden replied trying to see the positive side of things.

Hannah smiled wiping the tears away as she went into the kitchen to make tea.

Jaiden walked into the living room and was suprised at the detail they put into the painting. Then something caught his eye as he looked at some of the family pictures. Jaiden remembered each moment like it was yesterday.

One picture showed him and his Father on the sunny beaches of Hawaii where Shepard learned how to surf. It had been the last day of school and Adrian wanted to reward Shepard for dealing with all the extra work he was given every time he transferred with his parents to another station.

Another picture was their weekend adventure on the Rocky Mountain resort. It was Hannah's birthday and Adrian wanted to make it special. So they piled up the car with their friends and family and headed to the mountains. Jaiden remembers almost breaking his arms when he was doing snowboard lessons.

Though he turned and saw the most memorial picture of his entire life: It was Adrian and Jaiden standing next to each other with Jaiden wearing his cadet uniform, it had been the best party of his life before leaving for basic training.

"Wow it has been so long since I've seen this picture, I thought maybe it got lost in the move." Jaiden said as he heard his mother come back into the kitchen with tea and cupcakes. "Come and sit."

He did what she asked and poured a cup of tea for himself. He then poured a cup for Hannah who thank him and added some milk and honey.

"Looking at this, makes me wonder if I chose the wrong path in life?" He said out loud when he felt a flick to the head and saw his mother getting ready to do another one. "Do not talk nonsense like that. If you hadn't we'd be dead and turned into reapers." Hannah replied making Jaiden feel guilty.

"I was just thinking out loud mom... Though it's because of this party it made me into the person you see today." Jaiden said putting the picture on the table.

**Flashback**

**17 Years Ago**

**Earth**

The sun was setting over **Lake Champlain** as the twilight sparkled over the rippling water, and out in the distance on a big yacht, which was rented, was the Shepard's with their friends and family were celebrating. It had been two weeks since Jaiden graduated high school and enlisted into the Alliance. The party was his going away party, which made many sad including Jaiden himself.

On the boat, Jaiden had managed to sneak away from the party and went to the back to look up at the setting sun.

"Don't you think this party is great?" Adrian said coming over to his son with a coke-cola can.

"I loved seeing my friends and family, but I could have done without the massive boat." Jaiden replied jokingly.

"It's was your mother's idea, she really went all out."

"You can say that again."

The two laughed as they downed their soda's and looked up at the sky together. "I can't believe after training, I'll be able to see the whole galaxy." Jaiden said smiling.

"Hey we saw plenty when we were living up on ship to ship." Adrian replied.

"How could I forget? But I mean this time there's nothing holding me back from doing some traveling while I'm on shore leave. I mean it was okay being with one of you while the other went on duty but..."

"You want to explore without being confined to a part of the station you don't want."

"You both saw so much, and I wasn't there." Jaiden said putting his can on the floor.

"I know. We forced alot on you Jaiden. Having to move from station to station, not making any friends even with the other kids, and we weren't there enough when you needed us." Adrian replied with guilt

"Well you guys raised me right." Jaiden replied with a smile. Adrian put his hand on his son's shoulder and smiled.

"Let me ask you, did Mom ever tell you why the Alliance relieved me of duty after Mindoir?" Adrian asked.

"I asked her, but she kept changing the subject every time."

Adrian took in a deep breath as Jaiden turned to his Father.

"After the Batarians hit the colony we had thought they all escaped. Until one of our scouts found one of their ships that didn't deploy. We saw that they were leaking Eezo and we knew it was the perfect opportunity to get payback on them." Adrian said drinking from his can.

"I had been volunteered to infiltrate and end any resistance. So I entered and I just saw all the horrible things that they did to those poor people. It wasn't until I finally made it to the pilot's seat when saw it wasn't a Batarian, but a Turian trying to escape. I held him at gun point and wanted to shoot his brains out. Instead.." He took in a deep breath trying to get pass the emotion.

"A female appeared behind me with a baby in her hand. I saw the two and they were both slaves, at that point my Captain is telling me to kill the person trying to escape with the ship. After the countless times I pulled the trigger with ease. I couldn't do it. So I managed to repair the Eezo core from inside and freed all the captured slaves, but I let the Turian family escapee with their lives." Adrian replied as a tear dropped, but he didn't cry.

"I... I didn't know..." Jaiden said looking at his Father with sadness.

"Yeah, the Alliance wasn't too thrilled that a Human let "Turian Slavers' escape. It was at that point I realized, all the fight was for dominance, and it wasn't my purpose for joining the Alliance. After Mindoir I finished my tour and resigned from the Alliance."

"Why? I mean why did you join the Alliance?" Jaiden asked Adrian who wiped his eyes.

"It was to try to bring peace."

Jaiden became shocked at what his Father told him, and it began to make him wonder why he really wanted to join the Alliance.

After a few moments of silence, the sun had set and now the stars were sparking out in the clear sky reflecting on the Lake. It then dawned on Jaiden what he wanted to do. "Dad, don't worry your dream will not be a waste, because it'll become my dream too." Adrian had a shocked look on his face as he turned to see his son who was smiling with confidence.

"As a solider, there gonna want you to act not think."

"Then I won't become another solider, I heard there are gonna have hidden recruitment officers at the training camp who are looking for N7 Candidates. And I'm gonna be one of those few." He replied looking up at the moon. Adrian wanted to say how not to get his hopes up, but something about what Jaiden said made him believe that his son really could have what it takes to make peace.

"Well then after you finish, I'll be watching to see how you make peace. And I'll be the proud Father to have his dream made true by his only son, Commander Jaiden Shepard." Adrian replied hugging his only son.

"Thanks Dad."

**End of Flashback**

Jaiden chuckled as he put the picture of him and his Dad down.

"I just wish he would've been alive to see peace with the galaxy." He said finishing his tea.

"I'm sure he's up in heaven now watching your accomplishment Jaiden." Hannah replied with a smile.

Jaiden said as he put the photo down and saw it was now 3:30pm, he knew that the Normandy was to depart tommorrow morning and didn't want to miss his own flight. "It's been great seeing you Mom, and I wish I could stay here forever."

"But you have a job to do, and if you don't Cerberus will end all life in the galaxy."

Jaiden smiled and hugged his mom.

"Oh, but there is something I want to talk to you about."

"What?"

Hannah went into the other room, and a few minutes later came out with a data-pad. She pushed some of the buttons and out of nowhere a picture of an Asari baby appeared sleeping and wrapped in a black, white, and red blanket. "Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?"

Jaiden looked shock at what he was looking at, and after a few minutes saw the similarities between him and the baby.

"Mom I didn't anything about this, and who sent the photo to you?"

"It was an anonymous gift, but look I don't need you to explain anything just promise me. After this whole Cerberus threat is gone for good, please bring her to me. I lost my husband and my son twice, but I don't wanna lose my grand baby." She said with tears in her eyes

Jaiden felt his mother's pain and smiled as he hugged her, "I promise."

Hannah nodded as Jaiden waved goodbye and headed out the door, the entire time he was in the cab heading back to his hotel the image of the baby kept popping into his head.

**Next Day**

W++ith all his luggage and gear packed up, Shepard left the hotel room and took a cab back to the port to get on the Normandy. Throught the transport all he could think of was how it was possible. _I know Liara had Intel with her as the Shadow broker, but why use it to give my mom the photo of my daughter...my daughter. _was all Shepard think of.

After an hour he had passed through customs and was now heading into the Normandy.

As he entered through the decontamination center, he could hear EDI announcing his return to the ship.

"It is good that you have returned Shepard." EDI said as he exited the spot, went through the CTC, and into the elevator. "EDI, how did the decoding of that encrypted message go?"

"It has been difficult Shepard, even my cyberwarfare could not access it. That is until we received the data keys from an anonymous source." EDI said as Shepard entered his room and placed his luggage on the bed.

"You couldn't trace who sent it to you?"

"It was through an Alliance frequency, but they managed to block any attempts to trace."

Shepard sat on his bed for a few moments trying to figure out who it was, but came up with nothing and decided now was the time to refocus on Cerberus. "It doesn't matter, assemble everyone in the war room, they'll want to hear this as well.

After a few minutes Randall, James, Nick, and Gillian were surrounding the platform, then as Shepard entered they stood at attention and saluted.

"At ease." They relaxed and sighed deeply.

"Welcome back James, I assume everyone's been good?" Shepard asked James who was back in his white shirt with army pants and boots.

"Yeah it's been cool. Already gave them names too, Randall is now Holo, Nick is Shorty, and Gillian's Boost." He replied chuckling.

"Whatever man, any who why call us here Shepard?" Randall asked as Nick and Gillian nodded.

"Simple, EDI has finally uncovered the encryption on the message, which means we're now officially on the hunt for Cerberus." He replied as they all looked surprised.

**Now that the message is uncovered, what will they find and what will happen to Shepard now? Review and reply. Also update, I have completed the game with the Leviathan DLC and the result of the DLC will be shown in one of my chapters.**


	6. Palaven Arrival: Cerberus Hunt Begins

**Chapter 6**

**Normandy**

Everyone was very excited that EDI had finally completed and unlocked the message from Cerberus.

"So with this we can finally figure out where Cerberus is?" Gillian asked in a more assertive voice.

"Hold on, just one message doesn't give us Cerberus, but it might make it easy to start tracking them down." Randall replied crossing his arms.

"Well it's more than we had since this mission started, so what are we waiting for?" Nick asked anxiously.

"Easy Shorty, let's hear what this message is first." James said as he nodded at Shepard.

"Agreed, let's here it EDI." Shepard said as the audio hologram came on the platform.

"One moment."

"_I'm just thinking that shipping it like any standard package would be a mistake...GAH!" _In the background was a gun shot and what sounded like footsteps.

_"Now does anyone else want to think?" _Shepard recognized the voice as Aria T'Loak.

The message became silent for a few seconds.

"_Good, now before I was so rudely interrupted our plan is to send the package to Palaven. Once there I'll be sending my new Lieutenant to grab the package on this date and time. _" The audio hologram then showed what Aria had sent to her troopers.

"_Once there, one of our higher up agents in the government will "allow" the package has to be delivered at these coördinates. And here's a warning to all of you. Fail me and you won't have to worry about seeing the future. I will personally end your's._" She said walking away. The audio ended as Shepard looked at the information he had received.

"It's not possible, that was definitively Aria's voice, but she's not the type of person who would join an organization like Cerberus." Shepard said scratching his head trying to make sense of this.

"What happened?"

"You happened Shepard. After your solution most of Omega got sick of living under the Pirate Queen's rule and overthrew her. No one wanted her to rule not any species especially the Asari. So the Alliance teamed up with Thessia to bring her to justice. Last I heard she got caught in a Eezo accident when her ship exploded." Randall said scratching his beard.

"That's Loco how that blue beauty managed to survive all this time." James added.

"Well it doesn't matter, we need that date and time. EDI do you think you could identify which keys Aria sent through her Omni-Gear?" Shepard asked. "Yes, but the high chance of correct identification is 85% at best."

"We have to try EDI, we need to find out what Cerberus had sent to Palaven."

After a few seconds, EDI had grafted a hologram over an image of Palaven and pointed the coordinates to the Turian capital Cipritine. Then on the bottom was a time and date for when the package was to arrive

"Oh damn, the drop is going to happen tomorrow!" Shepard said pushing the hologram away.

"There's no way we'll be able to make it on time even at full Thrusters ." Nick said as Shepard tried to figure out what to do.

"Actually there might be a way." Joker said bringing up a hologram of the Normandy's engine. He then magnified and zoomed in on two extra jets in the Thrusters "Hackett figured we'd need more speed so he retrofitted the Normandy with afterburners making the Normandy the fastest ship around." Joker replied smugly.

"However, they haven't properly tested and the resulting explosion or any ill effects will cause the Normandy to break in two." Gillian said showing a diagram of what would happen. Shepard closed his eyes trying to find another solution, but couldn't.

"EDI, prep the crew and get everyone on a safety harness, we're kicking things into overdrive." Shepard said as everyone saluted and went to their stations to prepare for fast travel. Shepard went to the galaxy map and found plotted the fastest course possible to reach Palaven before morning.

"Alright Joker, tell Harbinger to warn his allies on Mass Relay patrol that the Normandy is gonna come in hotter than ever before." Shepard said over the intercom as he placed on his safety harness.

The Normandy had left port and was now pass Neptune as Joker began his final preparations to activate the afterburners. Gillian helped EDI with her formula to try to keep the Normandy from breaking up. Shepard had his eyes on the Galaxy map as he saw the Normandy close to the Relay. "Joker, all set?"

"Yep, final sequences initiated."

"EDI, this is gonna be a rough ride, I think it better you stay in your body."

"I'm afraid the afterburners will not work without the fill operation of the ship. In addition to activate the Thrusters speed needs to reach high enough where the heat will power them up. The problem of this is that the Normandy must head straight to the relay to allow drift to increase speed. It will cause malfunctions on me and if not kept in check will break the Normandy." EDI said as there was a silence when the entire crew heard this.

Shepard gritted his teeth, and tried to reason with EDI but knew she had seriousness in her voice. "Alright, but as soon as you feel extreme pain I am stopping. I will not lose my ship or my crew-mate." He replied as EDI smiled.

The boosters began to charge as the ship was now a few feet from the relay, everyone inside the Normandy beached themselves as Joker initiated the countdown to activate the boosters.

"Ignition in T-minus 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 6, 7, 8..."

"JOKER!" The crew yelled as he laughed.

"Okay okay, my bad. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

The Thrusters ignited and flew the Normandy as it skid and absorbed the energy from the Mass Relay launching itself into light-speed. "Alright Joker, rev up the core." Shepard said as Joker nodded. He increased the speed of the Normandy. The energies inside the Mass Effect field began to increase the speed as the ship went faster and faster.

"EDI?"

"The Afterburners are charging, just a little more speed."

"You heard the Lady Joker."

Joker nodded as he increased the speed up to its limits. After what seemed like a long struggle, the Afterburners were finally charged. "PUNCH IT JOKER!".

He then spun a hologram igniting the Afterburners causing a powerful increase in the Normandy's speed pushing the crew back. "JOKER?!"

"Afterburners are up and running Commander, but we're gonna have to do a serious drift in space to grab the relay and jump to get more speed. I need you to tell me when Shepard!" He yelled trying all his might to keep the ship straight.

Shepard nodded as he kept his eyes on the Galaxy map, he saw the Normandy's coordinates were right on course to the next relay. After a few minutes there were about to exit jump-speed. "Almost...almost...NOW!" Joker drifted the Normandy like a race-car and managed to get another boost of speed with the added energy.

"AHHHHHH!" EDI screamed as the Normandy began to go haywire.

"What's wrong?!"

"The..extra energy is causing an overload on my systems!" EDI said as all the electronic circuitry began to spark.

"Joker back it down..."

"No Commander... This is the... only way..." EDI said struggling to keep everything under control. She rerouted all critical systems and kept straight. Shepard was seeing the map and saw that had almost arrived to Palaven. "Commander, problem. There's no way we can slow EDI down before we crash into the Relay."

"There's gotta be something...Wait Biotics. It is possible to use Static to at least cause resistance to the Normandy."

"Yes Commander, I have the strongest Biotics on this ship and it might be just enough t slow EDI down." Gillian said as her console had changed into two handles with conductors installed in them. She focused her energy and grabbed both sending a powerful wave of energy that began to stabilize the ship and reinforce the barrier.

Shepard saw they were now entering the Palaven system and made Joker decelerate.

The Normandy had gotten out of the jump and was damaged from the hull of the ship to the insides. EDI groaned and collapsed. "EDI!" Joker said rushing to her side. Gillian had drained herself and was about to fall before Randall caught her.

"There both drained, they need medical help." Randall said.

"Take them to Med-bay, Joker have Palaven command send medical units to the Normandy along with some mechanics to fix our ship." Shepard said as he unhooked his safety harness and took in a deep breath.

**Palaven Dry-Dock**

Shepard was outside of the ship sitting on some benches looking at the repair team fixing the hull of the ship. The result of the joyride made most of the ship shut down leaving them stranded on Palaven for a couple of days. Though they arrived before the deadline of the transfer of the package. Shepard got up as he saw James, Randall, Nick, and Joker coming off the ship.

"How are they?" Shepard asked referring to EDI and Gillian.

"It's all good. Gillian needs to have her implants checked out and EDI will get repaired and back on her feet in no time." Vega said giving Shepard some relief.

"Look, as much as I hate to say it we're stuck here. Though our mission is clear and we need to find Cerberus so here's the deal. James, you and Joker stay on the Normandy to help out however you can. Randall, you and Nick will be joining on finding Cerberus here in Palaven." Shepard said.

"Really Commander? My first official mission?" Nick said with a smile.

"Easy there short stuff." Randall said.

"Alright Loco, be careful." Vega replied as he and Joker went back to the Normandy.

After an hour had passed Shepard, Randall, and Nick had their gear in carry-on luggage to make sure Cerberus spy's didn't suspect anything. They passed through customs and entered a taxi that drove them to the Capital of Palaven Cipritine. They rented a hotel room to use as their base of operation until it was time for the delivery.

"Wow man, this is so wicked. I can't believe I'm finally out on the field." Nick said putting his luggage down and checking his equipment he packed.

"Stop acting like a stupid kid and focus. We're not on vacation here." Randall said grabbing a towel and heading to the shower.

"Geez what's his problem, it's not like we're seeing any action now." Nick replied as he loaded his gun with Thermal clips.

"While I may not like Randall's hard approach, he's right. We aren't in danger but the mission will be very dangerous and if not focused someone might get killed." Shepard said grabbing a piece of jerky he got from Earth and eating it.

"Sounds like you're talking from personal experience Commander."

Shepard bit hard and pulled the jerky until it snapped. "What do you know about my mission to Eden Prime?" Shepard asked grabbing the piece and holding it in his hand.

"Just what any Marine knows about from history books, you landed on prime, met up with Ashley Williams, found the Prothean beacon, and stopped Saren from destroying the colony."

"More or less, but there are some parts of history no one knows about. After my squad landed, we got ambushed by a Geth drone and one of my men Jenkins got caught in the cross-fire. He was a good Soldier, but didn't focus when it counted. It was my fault, and I promised myself no other Soldier would fall like that. That's why you need to keep constant focus no matter what understood?"

Nick was a bit shaken by Shepard's tale, but he shook it off and nodded.

A couple of hours had passed with Shepard checking on security cameras in the Capital trying to spy on anything suspicious. "Four hours of watching security tapes and live feeds. With no results." Randall said drinking a can of coke he got from the human refrigerator in the hotel room.

"I'm more surprised they have a refrigerator that changes for each individual species." Shepard said eating an ice-cream sandwich bar.

"Well most home-worlds get visitors from ever species. So thanks to technology we have all the comforts of Earth right here." Nick said modifying his pistol.

"At this point, we might as well enjoy this vacation. It's already the time of the delivery and still nothing." Randall replied finishing his can and placing it on the table.

Shepard yawned as he threw away the ice-cream wrapper and went back to watching the feeds. A few minutes Shepard noticed of the security guards doing his normal routine of checking the offices. Out of nowhere he looks around and entered the main office, and went to the front of the console to type in a password. In one instant a secret entrance appeared next to him as Cerberus troopers stormed in.

"We got them, let's go now!" Nick said running to his gear, but was stopped by Randall. "No, we show up with armor on the Capital and they'll think we're the invaders. We gotta let it play out." He said as Shepard got in touch with Palaven Command and sent him one of the secret files on the construction.

"Huh, I get it now. The capital had an emergency tunnel system abandoned after the First Contact War. Only a select few like the Head of Security would be able to open the tunnels again." Shepard said looking at the construction trying to find a place to cut them off.

"Which means that Guard is in league with Cerberus, so how do we play this out Commander?"

Shepard looked and saw that one of the tunnels led to an abandon landing pad out of the city, and saw that the only way to reach there before them was to use the old shuttles and cut them off. "Thankfully there's an access tunnel right under the hotel, and Palaven command has given me clearance. Armor up and let's go." Shepard went to the refrigerator and pulled it away, there right behind it was a keypad.

After a few minutes, Shepard was back in his old-new N7 Armor, while Randall was had equipped his Cerberus armor now with Alliance marking, and Nick had an Alliance Armor gear with Biotic symbols over it. Shepard punched in the access code and an entrance appeared right in front of them. They entered and it brought them down to the tunnel with one of the shuttles already in waiting.

"Wow, this is old. Very dusty in here." Nick said coughing as they all added a helmet to help with breathing the dust.

They entered the shuttle looking around as Shepard found the console and activated it as the tunnel lights appeared illuminating the area. "Well even after a couple of years of dirt and dust. Everything seems working. Alright you guys better hold on, this might be a bumpy ride." Shepard said mapping their course and activating the shuttle. In one instant it flew right by.

Unbeknownst to them, another rider was in the tunnel on a newly developed hover cycle with a silent engine that wouldn't draw attention. The armor designs closely resembled Turian armor.

**Underground Tunnels**

The trio were still on their shuttle heading to block Cerberus from reaching the landing pad, which hinted their escape route, as Shepard was readying his Cerberus Harrier, Black-Widow, and M-77 Paladin. Randall was modifying his Auto-Mattock, and Nick was handling a N-7 Hurricane. They stopped and found themselves at one of the shelters near the landing pad. Shepard switched weapons and focused his sight, and saw the ship recognizing the symbol of his worst enemy ever.

"Definitely Cerberus." He said switching back to the Harrier.

"Question is, how we gonna catch them off-guard?" Nick asked looking back still not seeing any troops yet.

"First thing firsts, we need to know if their coming at all." Randall replied. Shepard nodded and headed to the shelter where they had security camaras for all the stations. He flipped through each of them until he found Cerberus heading for their direction.

"We got conformation, now to set the trap." Shepard said grabbing the bag he brought from the hotel and unzipped it. "Set these charges at these specific points, and do not blow them unless Cerberus is about to escape." He said as Randall and Nick nodded and did as they were told. Hidden in the shadows was the helmet wearing Turian now cloaked with his bike cloaked as well.

After an hour had passed, The shuttles arrived with more than 20 Cerberus Troopers including Turian-Centurions, Krogan Battle-masters, Human Troopers and Asari Phantoms. "Looks like Aria's inside mole was right, and with the rest of the information we have all we need." The Human-Leader said as the troops began to move the items they captured.

"Wait, he said these tunnels were offline right?" An Asari asked the Leader.

"Yeah why?"

"Then why is there another shuttle there with the shelter online?" She asked as he looked over and saw that she was correct. "Sax, Oliver go check it out." The Leader said as The Turian and Human trooper went to investigate. They slowly creeped on the shelter and saw someone watching the monitor's, which turned out to be Randall simply kicking his feet up and eating a bag of chips.

"FREEZE HANDS IN THE AIR NOW!" They said as Randall complied and stood up. "Alright you don't have to tell me twice. Just let me do one thing." He replied thrusting his arms down sending a powerful shock-wave knocking both of the troopers down.

"AMBUSH!" The Leader said, but did not see the rain of bullets coming down as Shepard and Nick grappled down and killed some of the troopers. He and Nick landed as they took off the rope and pointed their guns at the remaining Cerberus Agents.

"Hello Cerberus." Shepard said as they all looked shocked.

**Cerberus has been found and Shepard must find what they were looking for, what is this mysterious package and who was the Turian following them? Review and Reply.**


	7. Cerberus Showdown: Old Reunions

**Chapter 7**

**Underground Tunnels**

Shepard and Nick were in the way of the Cerberus Troopers holding off at gun-point as Randall joined them. "Now then, does anyone wanna be a good person and tell me where's that package." Shepard aiming carefully at the Leader's head. "It's simply really, tell us what we wanna know, and you might get reduction on your jail-time from your own species." Nick said as the Leader looked at them and couldn't help but laughed.

"Oh Shepard, you've been out of the game for three long years. You might have been the big shot back then, but thanks to the New-Illusive Man, Cerberus is king of the food chain and here's why. Nikki! Coco!" Two human Phantoms focused their Biotics into their feet and jumped as they propelled themselves up by thrusting their legs. They then threw Smoke grenades catching Shepard off guard as he stood in front of Nick and instinctively activated one big shield like the former Shadow-Broker had.

"Where the hell did this come from?" Shepard asked digging it into the ground as the bullets bounced off it.

"Standard issue for N7, tell you later." Nick said appearing from the shield and shooting back at them. He quickly took one in the arm and continued to hide behind the shield. Shepard quickly applied Medi-Gel and shot back with his pistol trying to break the stand-off.

The smoke enveloped the tunnel as a group of Cerberus troops managed to sneak pass Shepard to the ship, but the bulk of them started firing at Shepard. "Visors switch up now!" Shepard ordered as Randall and Nick did what they had been told and changed their vision to heat signatures. Suddenly the barrage of bullets continued causing Shepard's shield to die down little by little.

Running on instinct Shepard's suit produced Arc-grenades right in the palm of his hands, which had been made from the Nanobots that his armor was infused with, and threw them at the Troopers catching two and knocking them dead.

Randall saw that one was going to hit Shepard from the side with his gun, and used his lash to grab the soldier from the neck, and whipped it snapping his neck.

"RANDALL, BIOTIC BARRIER NOW!" Shepard ordered as his shield was gone.

Randall quickly stood in front of them and summoned a biotic shield that reached the ceiling of the tunnel. The bullets were bouncing off of the shield as Randall was holding his own. "Shepard, this isn't exactly giving me a massage, you gonna do something?" Randall asked holding the barrier.

"Yep, now's the time to give Cerberus my thank-you gift for reviving me the first time." Shepard said smiling as Nick nodded and turned a couple of dials on his Omni-Gear triggering an explosion under the Cerberus shuttle that flipped it over crushing several of the Cerberus troopers. "DAMN IT, RETREAT!" They said as five of them ran towards the landing pad as they entered the ship and it turned it's guns into the cave.

"Echo-Team, we'll give you cover fire, but you gotta move now to get on the ship." The Leader said as he turned the main guns towards the cave and started fighting at Shepard's squad. "Oh man... Can't hold it... much longer..." Randall said struggling to keep the biotic field up, The smoke cleared as the remaining troopers were coming towards Shepard.

"Nick, put everything you got into a shock. AHHH!" Shepard tried to say, but was interrupted when one of the troopers sent out an electric current that passed right through the shield shocking the three of them.

"Sorry Commander, but looks like your time back with the living is up." One said as they aimed right at them. Shepard was trying to get up, but the current of electricity made it harder each time. He looked up and glared at Cerberus hoping there was someway out of this.

Out of nowhere several shots had been fired making one of the Troopers heads explode. The Troopers looked back and saw an Armored Turian using a Javelin sniper rifle, modded to shoot out multiple shots than one single one. Two Phantoms went on the offensive as they ran towards the Turian as they swung their swords at him. He blocked one of the swords with his gun and intercepted the other with a newly developed Omni-Blade. He quickly shifted sending one of the phantoms flying while the other was beheaded.

"DAMN IT, FIRE NOW!" The ship's machine guns began to fire as many of the Troopers were heading to the exit. Shepard knew he couldn't let escaped and he opened his Omni-Gear and detonated the charges set around the exit of the tunnel collapsing it and crushing most of the Troopers. Randall stopped the barrier and collapsed on the ground.

"RANDALL!" Nick yelled going to check on his teacher as Shepard collapsed to his knees. "Man this is the type of action I could deal without." He said looking at the Turian who retracted his gun back into it's holster on it's back. Shepard got up and walked to the Turian as Nick drew his gun on him.

"Well whoever you are, I owe you big time for saving me and my teammates." Shepard said extending his hand for a shake, which the Turian surprisingly returned, and removed his helmet.

"Actually by my count, that makes you owe me about 7 debts." An familiar voice said as the Turian removed his helmet, and revealed himself to Garrus Vakarian with his old Visor on.

"GARRUS, you old bastard. How did you find us?" Shepard asked smiling as the two shook hands.

"Tell you later, now let's see if any Troopers survived your ''distraction". Garrus replied sarcastically as the four went to the now-blocked exit and saw most of the Troopers buried underneath the rubble. Nick helped Randall by leaning on him as they looked around, then a light groan was heard as they went to go see who was still alive.

"I..I can't feel my legs.." The Trooper said as half his body was buried in rubble.

"Well at least one of the bastards managed to slip away before dying. Now then it looks like you're going to have to answer some of our questions." Garrus said smiling.

"I'm not saying anything." He replied trying with all his might to get out of the rubble.

"That's too bad really, I do have two Biotics who might be able to lift the rock under, all you have to do is tell us where is the package?" Shepard asked as the Trooper began to laugh. "Your about a day late Shepard, the package drop and delivery was yesterday. We're only here to retrieve some data." He replied chuckling.

"What kind of information?" Nick asked glaring at him.

"Sorry, not talking."

"Is that a fact? Well then we got no use for you. Nick did you put the last charge right where I asked you?" Shepard asked getting his Omni-Gear out.

"You mean the very big one set above our heads? Oh definitely and I added a couple of mini-charges to add an extra kick." Nick said smiling as the Trooper got a little nervous.

"Is that suppose to scare me?" He asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"No, but this should scare you. I rigged the last charge with enough juice to drop the tunnel, and depending if your desperate you might be able to escape just long enough to die along with no one to hear you for miles." Shepard said darkly as he armed the Trigger to explode and his Omni-Gear began to beep.

"No, you're bluffing the great Shepard would never do something as heartless as this." The Trooper now said with fear in his voice.

"Wanna bet? Cerberus think they know the "old" Shepard, but not the new one." He replied emotionless as his thumb was right on the trigger. His thumb flexed and was pressing down on the trigger.

"STOP! OKAY OKAY I'LL TALK!" The Trooper said quickly making Shepard smile.

"For my Leader it was transferring credits to an unmarked account in Omega, for me Aria ordered me to grab a data-pad with an encrypted design and take it to the location on it." He said as Shepard took his thumb off the trigger.

"Why you? Why not tell the Leader to do it?"

"She wanted him dead, and because I was second-in-command she wanted me to kill him after the job was done and head to the place." He said as Shepard nodded to Nick who let Randall go on the ground and used his Biotics to lift the rubble off him.

Garrus glared at him as he handcuffed him and searched his pockets for the pad, which he found and turned it on.

"Damaged?"

"Aside from the cracked screen everything looks good." Garrus replied putting it in his suit.

"I'll be taking the key to it as well." Shepard said grabbing his Omni-Gear hand with his own and transferring all the data to it.

"Garrus, contact Palaven command to send a medic-truck and a clean-up crew. They have alot of work ahead of them." Shepard said as he began to look through the Second-in-Command's files.

**Outside of Cipritine**

It had been over an hour since Shepard and his team left the tunnels to tell the officials about what happened under the tunnels, they were now in the medic-truck getting their wounds and fatigue fixed. Garrus and Shepard were sitting at a tent talking to each other, while Randall and Nick were examined by a doctor.

"Man I had almost forgotten what pain felt like." Shepard said holding an ice-pack on his bruised shoulder

"I'm more surprised you became a darker person than before." Garrus replied.

"I was just acting Garrus, the beeping from my Omni-Gear was from a handheld video game I had on there."

"Cleaver."

"I try."

The two laughed like only best friends would as they smiled and relaxed. Shepard look at Garrus for a bit before saying something. "Well aren't you gonna let me have it?" asked Shepard.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you going to punch me for dying on you guys at the last moment, abandoning you guys in the heat of the battle, and making you suffer by mourning me?" Shepard said with a guilty voice as Garrus looked at him.

"Naw Shepard, like I said before we went off to battle. You were born to fight the reapers, and the only to end the was your sacrifice. And in all honesty I'm just glad my best friends back." Garrus said looking at Shepard.

"Thanks Garrus." He said shaking his friend's hand.

"That reminds me, how in the hell did you know where I was going? I thought you had quit the Turian Military and opened a Marksmen school." Shepard asked looking at Garrus who had a guilty look on his face. "A few days ago someone sent me information about you, that somehow you were alive and kicking on the hunt for the New-Cerberus. I left to go to the Citadel, but Hackett told me you had left to Earth. I figured at some point you'd try to recruit some people and EDI would've picked most of your old friends. So I waited here, but I got a strange call telling me Cerberus had already infiltrated Palaven, so I used some connections and hid in the tunnels till you came to investigate." Garrus said.

"Wow, gotta say you just thought of everything didn't you?"

"Hey I'm not just the best marksmen in history, I'm also the best detective."

"_Second _Best." Shepard said chuckling.

"You know who sent you the message don't you?"

Garrus looked up taking in a deep breath as he looked at Shepard, "Liara did, somehow she started using her Shadow-Broker information again, and told me everything." He replied making Shepard sigh as he looked at the image of his supposed daughter.

"Little cutey isn't she?

"You've seen here before?"

"I was there the day she was born, she really cried a lot. Her name is Benezia Shepard."

Shepard was in shock that even after three years he was gone, Liara named their daughter after him and her mother. "Who else was there when she was born?"

"All our friends, even Grunt, Wrex, and Jack. Liara was one of us and with gone she needed someone to lean on. We wanted to raise the girl right, so we were there to let her that even with her dad gone she wasn't alone." That statement alone made Shepard sad.

"She knows about me?"

Garrus shook his head. Before he could say anything Randall and Nick entered the tent as they sat down next to Shepard and Garrus with bandages around them. Shepard quickly shook off the sadness and smiled at them.

"How did it go?" Shepard asked.

"Well aside from Biotic fatigue and Nick's new scar on his shoulder we're as fresh as freaking daisy's . How bout you two?" Randall asked drinking a bottle of water.

"About the same." Shepard and Garrus replied as the entire team laughed.

"All in all, not a bad first mission huh Nick?" Shepard looking at Nick nodding.

"Not bad at all, but now what are we gonna do? Our ship is still jacked up and we're not leaving Palaven anytime soon. What do we do?" Nick asked as Shepard closed his eyes trying to think about his next move.

"Well after a mission like this, I think we earned a little shore-leave all of us." Shepard said smiling as Randall and Nick nodded. "Joker how's everything going so far?" Shepard asked contacting the Normandy on his earpiece.

"_ Everything's looking good so far Commander, EDI and Gillian are up and about, but the Normandy will need a couple of days before it's completely repaired._" Joker replied with the sounds of mechanics working in the background.

"Alright here's the deal, for now until the Normandy's fixed the crew is on shore-leave, sound good Joker?"

"_Oh yes sir Commander Shepard_" Joker said with enthusiasm.

"Well it looks like Commander Shepard is gonna be Jaiden Shepard for a few days." Shepard said smiling.

**After an exhausting battle, Shepard has now found his next lead on Cerberus along with an old friend, what will Shepard's plan be next? Read and Reveiw.**


	8. Mask of Cerberus: Family bonding

**Just to let some people know, cities on some of the Main Home worlds will be fake, it's just a way to enhance the story.**

**Chapter 8**

**Palaven, Tibilith**

Two days had passed since the Cerberus encounter underneath the Capital, and Shepard along with his crew have viewed the sights and taking in all that Palaven had to offer. James, Randall, and Nick decided to head-out to see what kind of action they could find, while EDI, Joker, and Gillian went to see some of the Landmarks to enjoy their time, finally Shepard and Garrus decided to head to Garrus's shooting range to see how it was doing.

They exited the cab as Shepard looked at the long-shooting range roughly the size of an average football stadium back on Earth.

"This must have cost a pretty penny." Shepard said taking out sunglasses from the inside of his jacket.

"Eh, with the royalties of the videos along with everyone knowing the Vakarian name was involved. They practically handed to me with almost no charge." Garrus smirked as he reached into his civilian attire and grabbed a passkey.

"Passkey's, isn't that a bit extreme?"

"You know how it is with Cerberus Shepard, figured I'd do this to protect the kids and whoever else works here."

The two entered as Shepard looked around with everything decorated by the Students, he saw photos of Garrus with other children, parents, and even some familiar faces including Grunt, Javik, and Tali. "I gotta admit, this place is really something." Shepard said as he stopped and saw the photo of the Team for the fight against Saren, Collector's, and Reapers.

"Man, I saw these pictures on the Normandy, but why have them here?" Shepard asked looking back at Garrus.

"You know how children are, they need something to believe in to make life worth living, and what could be better than Garrus Vakarian fighting along-side the Great-Commander Shepard?" Garrus replied smiling as Shepard nodded.

After a while of touring the different parts of the shooting range, they finally arrived at the range itself, only it wasn't just standard shooting, but also some military style exercises as well.

"What's with the military training ground Garrus?" Shepard asked confused, "Isn't this a shooting range?"

"Well I know peace has been established with most of the species, but it never hurts to be ready, especially with how things have gone these past three years." Garrus replied making Shepard feel guilty.

"Not that it's you're fault Shepard." Garrus said trying to make it sound better than he said it.

Shepard chuckled looking at his friend, and nodded as they continued the tour where they arrived at one of the classrooms. "What's this area of your school?"

"Here we train the kids about the structure and order of many guns. Can't be one of the best marksmen without knowing you're own weapon." Garrus replied as they secretly looked into the room seeing a female Turian teaching many teenagers of different species.

"Who is she?"

"Don't get any ideas Commander, that's my sister Solana Vakarian one of the teachers here."

"Relax she isn't exactly my type no offense. Besides I'm hoping that one blue-beauty still has it for me." They both laughed.

After an hour had passed with the surprise show of Shepard to have him speak for the class, the training exercises with Shepard, and a demonstration of true teamwork with Garrus and Shepard. The kids were now eating lunch in the mess hall as Garrus, Shepard, and Solana were in the teachers lounge enjoying their own lunch.

"I still cannot believe it Commander Shepard, the solider of legend, is actually alive and is in our school." Solana said drinking from a bottle of water.

"I wouldn't exactly say legend, I'm as much a normal person as anyone of those kids." Shepard replied.

"To me maybe, but to those kids Commander you're about the greatest person they have ever had the pleasure to meet."

Shepard smiled as he ate some food that he got out one of the vending machines in the lounge. He then turned to Garrus looking him straight in the eye, "Listen I would understand if you say no to this, but I need your help. Will you join again old friend?"

Garrus took in a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to think of what he should do at the moment. He then extended his hand, which made Shepard confused.

"As you said before Jaiden, There's no Shepard without Vakarian, I'm in." Garrus said as Shepard shook his hand and smilied.

"Sis, think you'll be able to come up with some activities that will keep the kids busy while I'm gone right?" He asked looking at his sister.

"Anything for you big brother." The three laughed as the time left had been spent telling old stories about their adventures and finishing their lunch. After the bell rang, many of the students were leaving for home. Shepard said his byes to Garrus and his sister as they were leaving as well, which also gave Garrus time to gather some supplies and meet back on the Normandy.

As Shepard entered a cap taking back to his hotel, all he could hear were the conversations of the teenagers saying how cool it was that Commander Shepard was back, and how many wanted to grow up and become just like him.

It made Shepard smile as the cab drove away.

**Hotel Room**

**20:00pm**

"Yeah Joker, just make sure President Hackett gets that report as soon as possible, and tell EDI to have the Datapad ready when I get back to the Normandy." Shepard said as he came out of the bathroom wearing a tight muscle shirt and black sweats that had red and white stripes going down one of the legs.

"_You got it Commander, also Garrus just arrived and is settling in his quarters." _Joker responded.

"Alright, get a good night sleep tomorrow we head out."

"_Copy that Commander, have a good night._"

"You too."

Shepard hung up his com and sat down on one of the chairs that was near the window as he turned on the radio putting it on the old-world station from Earth. He enjoyed any kind of music, but what he was particular of was simple music, which one then came on as the DJ called it La Samba De St. Germain. He had gotten a bit tired of sleeping in his bed with just being an empty space with none of his personal belonging with him, so he told the crew he'd be staying at a nearby hotel for the night.

At that point he just leaned back and whistled along with the music enjoying the peace and quiet.

However, unbeknownst to Shepard a shadow from the light of the moon was shined as it glared on a person who was right outside the window invisible to Shepard. It wasn't the ability to see into the future, but Shepard had a funny feeling in his gut that something was right.

The being then placed a small clear tape right into the window, as it then started to melt down the glass without making much noise. The window had been completely melted off, but they replaced the window with a specialized biotic shielding that stopped any wind or noise coming in.

Shepard then caught the smell of something strange as if metallic, and then heard a small crackle coming from the shielding. He knew someone was in his room along with him and waited for the chance to strike.

The being drew out one his Ninjato's and turned it forward to aim carefully at Shepard's back, but right when he was about to make contact Shepard quickly lunged forward sending the chair right into the Assassin.

Recovering quickly he ran to his arsenal on the other bed in the room, he then changed the ammo to an EMP bomb, and shot it on the ground. In one moment the lights, radio, and anything else electronic failed as it also damaged the Assassin's cloak. "Now things get interesting." Shepard said changing his Omni-Blades to adapt around his fist hardening it.

The Assassin ran towards Shepard as he began to try to slice Commander Shepard who blocked it with his Omni-Gear at each turn, and then right on the last attempted slash Shepard blocked with his right hand, but punched the Assassin with his left sending him flying. "COMMANDER SHEPARD ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Turian guards said trying to break down the door.

"Looks like you're out of options at this point. Why not do the right thing and turn yourself in?" Shepard asked smiling confidently.

"I may walk of here the loser, but that doesn't mean I'm not a sore-loser." The Assassin replied sending a shock-wave right at Shepard crashing him into one of the mirrors that broke cutting him from the back. He then jumped right of the window disappearing.

Shepard groaned as the door was broken and three guards were armed to the teeth as they checked around, "Commander Shepard are you hurt?" One asked as Shepard got up carefully as to avoid getting cut by anymore glass.

"We need a Medic, Commander Shepard is injured." Another said as one went out while the other two helped Shepard up, and conducted searches around the room to find anything. He then found a bug in Shepard's drawers.

"This must have been placed here over a year ago, which means this room might not be the only room to have been bugged, and if that's so the situation is dire." The Turian said as Shepard nodded.

**Outside the Hotel**

Palaven Command had sent out an investigation team to the hotel to check every single room for bugs, and to check every employee to see whether they had connections to Cerberus. After an hour or so had passed along with a couple of arrests, the crew of the Normandy came down to investigate as they found their leader in the medic tent having his chest wrapped with a special bandage that instantly began to heal on contact.

"Loco, you okay?" James asked as Shepard got out of the tent, and met up his team.

"Yeah it's okay, everything fine." Shepard replied drinking some water to quench his thirst.

"So what exactly happened? Officials won't tell us anything." Garrus replied looking at the crime-scene, which had many of the outside in their pajamas, and many employees in hand-cuffs being escorted to the back of an armored van. "Out with it Shepard."

"An Assassin tried to end my life, but I managed to beat him back. Turns out my room had a bug wired to record and listen to any conversation I had, and so they had to do an entire building search. And as you can see by the reults the entire bulding was bugged." Shepard said putting one of his normal shirts on as he stretched his arms and legs.

"What? So what does that mean for us?" Joker asked with worry.

"All it means is Cerberus knows I'm alive, and they are probably gonna be putting people to track my movements. Luckily for us I never disclosed any important information so we're good." Shepard replied as he then felt something strange in the air.

In the darkest shadows on one of the nearby roofs, was the hooded assassin as he looked down on Shepard spying on him. Beeping was heard as he pressed his com-link.

"_Is he dead?"_" The voice on the other-side said as it turned out to be Aria.

"You couldn't tell me he wasn't the same as before. At this point I might not even have a chance against him." The voice said as it was scrambled by an auto-tuner installed in his mask.

"_I needed to see if you were the right person for the job, and you know how the boss hates incomplete assignments so I decided to give you a test. Since you're actually alive arguing with me, I'll take that as a pass. Get back to base and I'll tell what you're gonna do_" Aria replied as the connection was cut.

"One day Shepard, one day.." Was the last words he said before disappearing.

**Normandy**

After the events on Palaven, Shepard and the crew decided to leave a bit early than before to make sure no one else could track them. The next morning came with everyone back to their normal stations as Shepard came out from the elevator and headed to the weapons chamber.

He opened the doors to find Garrus calibrating the new Thunder-Max cannons, an improvement over the Thanix Cannons that became obsolete after the Reaper Wars.

"Wow, I didn't think that those Thanix cannons would've been replaced anytime soon." Shepard said walking up to Garrus.

"A lot changes when we have an increase in knowledge, so much so that Humanity was actually the one who created these cannons." Garrus said fininshing up calibrations as the two sat down on chairs that Garrus brought with him.

"So how does it feel being back on the Normandy after all these years?"

"Aside from the still cheap food you still haven't fixed, it's been interesting see the new faces."

"Yeah..."

Shepard and Garrus were now sitting there in silence for what seemed like hours at a time, and Garrus knew what Shepard had planned to do after they left the docks. "Are you still for going to Thessia to ask Liara for help?"

"At this point we may a location, but because what happened on Palaven they might have changed the destination. We need to be definitely sure on their movements otherwise we'll be on another goose chase." Shepard replied looking on his Omni-Gear.

"There's more to it then that, you wanna see you're little girl don't you?"

At that moment everything that swarmed around Shepard's head became clear, all he wanted to do was beg his daughter's forgiveness for not being there for her all the time after her birth. He took in a deep breath trying to hold back the tears that was building up, and looked at Garrus.

"For three years I was dead, gone for the purpose of bring peace to everyone, and the one thing I regret more than anything was not being there for the first three years of my daughter's life. I don't know whether that makes me the most selfish person or the worst in existence." Shepard said looking at the computer.

Garrus stood up as he walked behind Shepard putting his hand on his shoulder.

"You can't blame yourself. The Commander Shepard I know would have done this for his daughter, and I know he would feel glad that she was alive to play and have fun like any other kid." Shepard turned back and smiled.

"I better get back to my station, thanks for everything Garrus."

"Anytime."

**Thessia Space**

After two days of jumping from Relay to Relay, The Normandy had finally arrived in Thessia space as they passed through the Reaper, and landed on one of the many ports. As the airlock opened Shepard, Garrus, and James exited the ship as they walked through customs seeing many different aliens like on Palaven and Earth.

"Is every planet with different species?" Shepard asked looking around.

"Hey who wouldn't wanna be surrounded by all these blue beauties?" James said handing his passport to the customs agent.

"At least one of us could enjoy this scene without their other half bitting their heads off." Garrus said as he and Vega laughed. All Shepard could do at that point was just worry about what would happen when he reunited with Liara.

After passing through customs and grabbing a cab, they eventually made their way to the city of Armali, Liara's hometown, which made Shepard very nervous. when they exited the cab they walked around seeing what the city had to offer, which included screaming fans who wanted autographs from the new revived Commander Shepard.

All he could do was sign and move on.

After an hour of walking they eventually found themselves at the park in front of one of the middle-size houses, which made Shepard's heart somersault as James touched the intercom.

"Hello?" Shepard's heart jumped as he heard his bond-mate's voice.

"Hey Doc it's me and Scars, we're here on personal business and we need to talk." James said.

"Hey Liara, been sometime." Garrus said.

"Good to hear you two again, come on in." the gates opened as the trio walked on in passing through some of the interesting plants that Liara had grown in her personal garden. Shepard saw some kid toys on the yard along with a statue of Shepard himself making him hopeful that she somewhat forgave him. They stopped at the door as Garrus knocked on the door.

After a few minutes, a nice-slender Asari was at the door, but it wasn't Liara it was her father Matriarch Aethyta. "Well look who's here, Garrus Vakarian and James Vega. How the hell are you two?" She said shaking both of their hands.

Her attention was then turned on Shepard who hung back, she pushed Garrus and James aside, and walked right up to Shepard where he and she were now face to face.

Shepard smiled, but it was knocked out when Aethyta used a biotic punch on his sending Shepard flying right to the fence slamming his head. She walked up to him and grabbed his shirt lifting him up.

"You've got a lot of balls coming here after three years, and now you're gonna tell me why I should even bother letting you into this home." Aethyta said charging another biotic punch.

"That's enough Dad!" A voice yelled as everyone turned and saw Liara in her normal outfit while wearing heels as she went right to Aethyta, and forced her to drop Shepard. "Kid there is no way this piece of crap is entering this..."

"Inside now! That attack just woke up Benezia from her nap. Go." Liara replied as her dad chuckled and went back into the house. Shepard leaned back holding his nose as he snapped it back into place. A hand was on his face placing Omni-Gel as it covered most of the bruising.

"Are you okay?" Liara said kneeling.

"Yeah been better, hard to believe but it doesn't feel as bad as it looks, I had to endure more painful stuff." Shepard said looking at Liara's eyes. She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips.

"Welcome home."


	9. Harmony of The Shepard's

**Chapter 9**

**Thessia**

An hour had passed since the meeting with Matriarch Aethyta as Shepard, Garrus, James and Liara were now in the living room drinking some tea, but not Shepard as he had a bleeding nose and held tissues to it trying to stop the bleeding while the medi-gel took effect.

"I am so sorry about that Shepard, my father isn't exactly forgiving with what happened to you." Liara said putting some honey in her tea.

"Oh it's fine really, I probably deserve worse than a broken nose. I'm just glad she didn't rip my face off with her mind." Shepard replied sounding like he had a stuffy nose. Garrus and James snickered as they continued drinking their tea.

"You guys knew didn't you?"

"Why Shepard you wound me. It's not like we expected her to live with Liara for more than three years now since you're death." Garrus said innocently as he and James made puppy dog faces."I hate you both."

The medi-gel finally started wrap around Shepard's nose, and finally stopped bleeding as he threw away the bloody tissues. Then he took in a deep breath, and he turned looking at Liara there was silence for more than five minutes. "I think I'll get us some more tea, help me out James?"

"Kitchen is in the same place right Liara?" James said as the two left.

All across the room was simple silence, the kind that felt as if someone was attempting to hunt, and after a few seconds Shepard spoke to his bondmate. "I'm sorry, for whatever it's worth I never wanted to hurt you. If I could take it call back..." Suddenly Liara placed her hand on his cheek and turned him towards her.

"Don't be foolish, if you hadn't sacrificed yourself Benezia wouldn't have been able to enjoy a peaceful world.." She replied, but became shocked when tears began to form.

"For three years my daughter was alive and well, for three years I was gone lost in the cosmos. I missed her birth and her birthdays, all because of my stupid selflessness, and for what? Chaos is still here thanks to Cerberus, and my sacrifice meant my daughter lost her father for nothing. How many times did she wake up from a nightmare wanting me? How many times did she when I was coming home?" Shepard said as he held his hands to his face with tears pouring down.

All Shepard felt was pain in his heart that had built up since the loss of his father, and in that moment a spark came when Liara grabbed his hand.

"None." was all she said leaving Shepard confused. "I know how you feel Shepard, because I felt the same way when I lost Thessia and you told me that same answer remember?" Shepard looked into the eyes of his bond-mate as he smiled and nodded. "She didn't need to ask, you told her everything."

"What do you mean?" He asked wiping his eyes.

"Do you remember this?"

She clicked a few buttons on her Omni-Gear as a recorded message of Shepard appeared, he had recognized it before, and realized that recorded his final testament, will, and biography recordings he started just after joining the Alliance.

"_Honey, if you're seeing this then you're seeing your father Commander Jaiden Shepard. I know you've wondered where I've been, the truth is I died bringing peace to the Reaper wars. I know nothing I ever said would ever make up for leaving you and your mother behind, but just know whatever you decided to do with your life I love you and I will be proud of you._" The message ended as there was instant silence.

"Did you show this to her?"

"No, I would've for her 50th birthday, but I did tell her that her father was the greatest person who ever lived. And to be proud of her daddy for everything he did." Liara said as Shepard. "That wasn't the only thing I found.." She said showing Shepard her left hand as it had what looked like a ring with crystal instead of diamond, it then hit him.

"I remember now! The crystal Urdnot Bakara gave me, I sent it out to one of the few ring makers that were still working and asked him to make that for you." Shepard said. "I told you before leaving I am your's forever."

Each of them smiled as they shared one single kiss that felt like an eternity, all the wonderful memories of Shepard's past came rushing back through that one single action. It made tears of joy run down both of their faces as they wiped it off.

"Alright Garrus, James you guys can come back in now."

The duo dropped right from the corner as they smiled nervously making the lovers laugh as they joined in the laughter and sat down on the couch. "I wish I could just stay here, but you're Dad might bash my skull in and I need information on Cerberus. The last two bits of data helped, but not enough to get a positive trail on Cerberus." Shepard said shocking the trio.

"When did you know?"

"I didn't, you just told me." Shepard said smiling as Liara hit him in his shoulders.

"I've tried to catch something, but this New-Cerberus is much more Illusive thanks to their new Leader. They've managed to hid themselves well, but I did manage to get one of my newer agents to trail the Assassin who attacked you on Palaven. All he could sent me was this picture of Tuchanka and nothing else afterwords." Liara said sadly.

"Hmm, if he tracked the Assassin to Tuchanka he might have done it to meet up with some contacts." Garrus said rubbing his chin.

"Anyway with what little we have at this point, this might be the best chance we got Loco." James said looking at the photo.

"I might have more of a destination, if you'll allow me.." Liara then activated her Omni-Gear, and then triggered a switch in the middle of the coffee table as out of nowhere there was a husk head in the middle of a jar. "How may I be of assistance Dr.T'soni?" It said with perfect English.

"Wait isn't that the Head-experiment I ''acquired'' from 's former lab?" Shepard asked looking at Liara with confusion. "Yes, though it was stored in one of your many exhibits at the museum along with your personal belongings, but with Cerberus back, I needed something stronger to gather information and with Glyph in the museum..." Liara said as she began to gain access to tuchanka's video feeds to try and find her agent.

"Now I'm kind of glad Estaban stopped me from turning your head into a bowling pin." James said as he looked and glared at James.

After a few minutes of searching, she came up empty handed.

"I'm sorry, but I promise you I'll find your agent and send his body back." Shepard said as footsteps were heard coming down.

"Hey Liara, Lil'Nezy here wants you." Aethyta said entering the room with a smaller Asari wearing black, white, and red Pj's along with pink bows in her hair as she snuggled deeply with her Grandfather.

"Aw what is it my little wing?" Liara said taking her daughter and comforting her. In that moment Shepard looked at the small little Asari cuddling with her mother, he studied her noticing that she had some of his facial features along with Liara's eyes and skin tone. "_Benezia T'soni Shepard, this is her... my daughter, my_ daughter..." was all Shepard thought in his mind as Liara cuddled with her.

"I had a bad dream mama, daddy was there... but he told me not to go with him... I was scared.." tears ran down the child's face making Shepard greving with guilt as all he wanted to do was comfort her. "Aw do not cry my darling, it was a nightmare nothing more there's nothing to be afraid of. Especially since we have company." Liara said as Benezia looked over to the trio.

"Uncle Garrus, Uncle James." She said smiling.

"Hey there Benezia, glad to see you again." Garrus said smiling.

"Hey preciosa, glad to see your doing well." James said, Shepard's translator had placed the word as precious.

Benezia's smile faded away as she looked at Shepard who was staring at her while she stared back. She slowly went to her mothers ear to whisper something, "Mama who is that man?" She said scared as Liara sighed and looked at Shepard. At that point Shepard knew what that look meant, should she tell her own daugther that her father is alive? Or keep it under wraps until the whole Cerberus ordeal is finished, and finally become the family Shepard wanted?

"My name is Jaiden, and I came because you're Father left me a message to tell you. That he will be coming home soon." Shepard said trying to hold back the tears. "Really? I'll see daddy soon?" the young asari asked. All Shepard could do was hold back the tears, and nod with a smile on his face, "Come I think you still need a few more minutes of sleep." Liara said as the girl looked sleepy.

Liara took her up to her room, which made Shepard curious as he quietly followed her. When he got to the door he saw everything that used to be his now in his daughter's room. His hamster, his model ships from most of the places he found, his fish in the aquarium enclosed to the wall, and even some of his childhood toys he kept in storage when he left for Earth.

"Will I ever see daddy again?" Benezia asked looking at her mother while she snuggled under the blankets. "Of course you will, and I'm sure wherever he is I'm sure he's thinking of you and will be glad to come home to see you." Liara said kissing his daughter on the cheek. Liara began to hum one of her soft lullabies as she quietly exited the room.

"She kind of snores like you." Liara said making Shepard chuckle as they stared at each other.

"I guess you also came to see if I would join your mission right?"

Shepard looked back at Benezia's room watching his only daughter, and the answer to Liara's question "No."

"No?'

"Look..." Shepard began putting his hand's on her shoulders, "Having you with me would be the greatest thing for me, but our only daughter has been without her Father for so long. If I should pass away once again, at least she'll have her mother to protect and watch her. She needs you more than I do." Shepard said kissing his bond-mate on her forehead.

Liara quickly broke off his arms as she hugged him.

"I know, but promise me... You'll come back so we can finally be a family.." She said crying into Shepard's chest.

"I promise." was all Shepard could say before kissing her one last time.

**Thessia Port**

****After passing through customs, and having their luggage checked Shepard and his squad began walking back to the Normandy when out of nowhere Liara shouted to wait as she ran towards Shepard with Benezia in her hands. "Is something wrong?" Shepard said giving them a confused look.

"Benezia wanted to say something." Liara said smiling as Shepard turned his attention to her.

"Yes?"

"Um when you see my daddy, can you give him this?" Benezia said as she inched to Shepard, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Shepard fought desperately to hold back his tears as he nodded. Shepard went towards the airlock looking back at his daughter waving frantically. He waved back and entered the air lock as it closed.

"_I promise Benezia that daddy will be home soon, and you'll have the father you've wanted for so long_" Shepard said in his mind as he gripped his bags.

**The family he wanted now out of his reach, what will Shepard do now? Read and Review**

**Sorry for the delay, had been having some issues and currently still trying to work them out. Sorry it's so short, wanted to at least give something next one will be much longer.**


End file.
